Springtime at Pemberley: A Sequel to Pride and Prejudice
by GraceSellers
Summary: A continuation of the story, Christmas at Pemberley. Darcy and Elizabeth find being new parents to an infant more challenging than expected. Georgiana's infatuation with her neighbor, Adam Merriweather, is tested when Lady Catherine de Bourgh insists that she is presented at the royal court in spring. Note: Chapters are misnumbered. There is no Ch. 4. Go from Ch 3 to Ch 5.
1. Chapter 1

_Springtime at Pemberley_

Chapter One

Fitzwilliam Darcy was more tired than he'd ever been in his life.

If he stopped moving for a moment, his eyelids grew heavy, his chin sank to his chest, and he slipped under the waterline of consciousness. Even the hair on his head felt heavy; bone-deep exhaustion unlike any he'd ever known before.

Still, he walked, putting one boot in front of the other, pacing the dimly lit hall, back and forth, carrying the baby so she would quiet and his wife could sleep.

He sighed audibly. His arms ached from holding her so long though she seemed to weigh almost nothing. He could turn her over the nurse. But the newly hired woman was currently in her room, probably fast asleep in her own warm bed because it was so early. Ironic, really. He was paying a woman to sleep while he was doing the caretaking. And yet, despite his fatigue, he was content. He didn't want to be anywhere else.

Well, a nap in his bed next to his wife would be preferable.

Upon his order, Mrs. Reynolds hired both a wet nurse and infant nurse from the village-two kind, capable women-but Elizabeth, an eager mother, wanted to do what she could herself, and the only way to get her to sleep was for him to take over and hold the baby.

For the first five weeks of her life, when Cassandra wasn't held by either himself or her mother, she cried.

Enthusiastically.

Great lungfuls of sound that rang up and down the halls of Pemberley.

_She would become an opera singer,_ Darcy said.

_Town crier_, Elizabeth replied.

But she was asleep now. Darcy listened for her quiet, rhythmic breath as he paced, her downy head held gently in his hand. To be honest, he enjoyed his new infant far more than he'd expected and was pleased to take care when he could. He guessed more new fathers felt this way but weren't keen to admit it.

He hadn't expected the longing he felt to be near his daughter or the way his mind returned to her again and again when he was away. Everything reminded him of her and he saw Pemberley anew with all the things he must show her. Most strangely of all, was the odd peace he had when he knew she was content, warm, and quietly sleeping. His heart contracted when he was away from the tiny creature and it opened when he saw her again. The only thing that had stirred him similarly like this before was Elizabeth.

It was true, fatherhood was changing him, despite all his foolish protestations to his friends to the contrary. But he hadn't known how his heart would bloom when he looked at the vulnerable, tiny baby. He could scarcely remember the days before she had been born. How small that existence seemed to him now. He pressed his cheek to her velvet-soft head and breathed in her mild, baby scent.

And he didn't mind a jot.

A flash of blue outside drew his eye to the window as someone on the grounds hurried to the house from the direction of the stables. He recognized Georgiana's blue cloak flapping in the wind. What was she doing outside this early? He reminded himself to ask her when he saw her later that day.

Once he'd had a nap.

* * *

Georgiana's left boot sank into the mud as she hurried back from the stables, cold water chilling her foot.

_Blast_.

She tried to dodge the cold, spitting rain of February but now it was in her boots.

She pulled her foot out and kept walking. A ewe had given birth yesterday in stables, and she wanted to see it so the groom had taken her out to help feed the tiny woolly thing. It was adorable and seemed completely worth caking her boots in the mud. Now, looking down, she wasn't so sure. Mrs. Reynolds wouldn't be pleased to see her dirty her boots again, so she tried to dip one lightly in a nearby puddle to clean it. Somehow, she'd only added more muck to her foot.

"Judas," she said, although no one was around to hear her.

She straightened her shoulders and continued on.

As headed back to the house, she heard the clatter of horses' hooves and the jingle of a carriage from the front drive. Who was coming to Pemberley? She knew Elizabeth's sister, Jane and her husband, Mr. Bingley were expected to arrive the next day. But they wouldn't be this early.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she wondered if it might be a surprise visit from Adam Merriweather, the new neighbor she had become friends with over Christmas. She still wasn't sure about his intentions. They had shared a kiss when they were both locked out of the house and forced to huddle together to stay warm, but since then he'd been rather proper and formal around her and she wondered if he regretted it. After all, they had been outside tippling brandy while outside. Warmth curled through her chest as she smiled at the memory. Her brother still wasn't aware of that incident, and dear Elizabeth had gone into labor right after finding them both outside. She had been very fortunate that her new sister-in-law was so kind and understanding.

If it was Adam, she needed to change. Already the hem of her skirt had mud and melted snow on it from her outing.

Georgiana stepped out of the cold wind and into a side servant entry way to scrape the mud from her boots before she walked in the house. She moved to the window to spy the carriage to see who was arriving. It shone like a black beetle on the snowy drive. She swallowed thickly. It wasn't Adam after all.

It was Lady Catherine's opulent, old-fashioned coach.

That was much worse.

She hurried inside.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was.

Darcy's bedchamber. She knew because the pillow smelled faintly like him. Woodsy and warm. It was a good scent to emanate from one's husband. She was in a warm room, a soft bed. He had brought her here to sleep when taking the baby from her. She didn't know how long it had been, hours or several minutes. She'd sunk into a deep dreamless sleep almost as soon as her head hit the downy pillow.

She felt something warm move near her foot and looked down to see both of Georgianna's orange kittens curled up there. They weren't supposed to be here, but they found heat wherever they could. _Rascals_.

Elizabeth didn't have the heart to move them.

She knew the baby was safe with Darcy and had access to the wet nurse, but she still yearned for her tiny warm body curled up next to hers. She had been told by the doctor she should rest for several weeks after the labor, but instead felt confined and restless in her bedchamber. She longed to move about the house and be useful again.

She was still so tired, and easing her face back onto the warm pillow felt so wonderful. But thinking of her daughter had already activated her body, she realized wearily. She would need to change her chemise again as she felt the dampness of her milk wetting it. She was trying to wean the child solely to the wetnurse, but her body seemed to have other ideas.

Not that she truly minded.

It was unfashionable these days for a mother to nurse, but she found it comforting. She finally sat up so she didn't leave wet, milky spots on Darcy's bed.

She heard a horse whinny from the drive. She would need to get up if they had visitors. She removed the kitten from her foot with a gentle pat and stood.

* * *

Lady Catherine de Bourgh swept through the entryway at Pemberley without waiting for the footman to assist her, her green velvet cloak folded elegantly over her head. Darcy knew it was Lady Catherine before he even looked up by the way the occupants scurried from the room a moment beforehand, both servants and his two dogs. No one emptied a room quite like his aunt.

Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper appeared at his side at the stairs, her arms open to take the infant from him. He handed her his daughter and steeled himself to face his aunt.

"Fitzwilliam!" Her voice echoed in the empty room.

He hurried downstairs to his aunt and kissed her cheek.

"What a happy surprise. We did not know you were in Derbyshire."

Lady Catherine smiled imperiously. "I am staying with my dear friend, Lady Riddle, not twenty miles from Pemberley. And I wanted to see the babe, of course."

Lady Catherine had been completely against his marriage to Elizabeth and was so bitter she hadn't attended the wedding. However after Elizabeth's confinement was announced, he began receiving short missives inquiring about his bride's health written in her wide, flourishing script. Although she never formally apologized, apparently she viewed carrying and successfully delivering the Darcy progeny more relevant than Elizabeth's inferior family. Darcy was surprised and pleased. But he hadn't expected her to come unannounced.

"How wonderful," Darcy said, although his voice strained on the last word. "You should have told us you were coming. Pray, come meet Pemberley's newest occupant."

Mrs. Reynolds carried the baby to the great Lady, and Darcy watched his aunt's face. He couldn't bear it if she found his daughter anything but perfect, but Lady Catherine hadn't favored Elizabeth as his bride, and that she excelled at backhanded compliments. He readied himself for one.

"A beautiful babe," she pronounced to the room. "Too bad it is a girl."

Darcy ignored the comment and smiled at his daughter's peaceful face. How could anyone find a deficiency in her, even his prickly aunt? "She favors the Darcys with her dark hair."

"Do you think so? Elizabeth has dark hair too."

Lady Catherine's eyes narrowed as she studied her great-niece.

"Yes, but those curls and lashes can only come from the Darcys." She smiled down at the baby.

William was going to tell her that Elizabeth's hair was every bit as thick and curly as his, perhaps more so but he stopped himself and merely allowed his aunt to be right. It was less work.

"Would you like to hold her?" Darcy asked Lady Catherine.

"No, I do not!" Lady Catherine exclaimed as though he suggested she run naked on the Mall in London. "I do not want this dress stained."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. Perhaps she is ready for the wetnurse," Darcy suggested and Mrs. Reynolds nodded and carried her out of the room.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite nephew?"

"Of course not. Although I am your only nephew."

"Yes," Lady Catherine said as she allowed the footman to remove her cloak. "Is my favorite niece here as well?"

Darcy nodded. "I believe she was just outside."

Lady Catherine frowned. "Outside? In this weather?"

"I believe she was visiting sheep."

Lady Catherine's face sagged with displeasure. "Good Lord, why?"

Darcy smiled to himself at her reaction. "A new baby sheep. She likes those sorts of things."

Lady Catherine looked askance. "I see. It is good that I have come by. I have just heard back from a friend in London and I have wonderful news for Georgiana."

Darcy wondered what she could mean as he asked Georgiana's maid to fetch her.

"She has only just now come back inside. She asked to change first," the maid said.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. I cannot stand around here waiting forever," Lady Catherine said impatiently.

Darcy smiled kindly at her maid. "Please fetch her as she is."

A few moments later, Georgiana emerged from upstairs. Her appearance was, indeed, rough. Her yellow hair was windblown and tousled, and her boots and dress hem were damp and coated in mud. Darcy hoped Lady Catherine wouldn't mind too much.

"Hello, Aunt Catherine," Georgiana said solemnly out as she leaned in to kiss her aunt's cheek, dutiful resignation in her face.

Lady Catherine held up her hand and warned her back. "Oh! You are a sight. I do not wish to be caked in sheep mud, thank you very much. It is good that I have come when I have. I see now another day and I may have been too late."

"Too late for what?" Darcy asked and suppressed a smile.

"Too late to save you from living in the barn, apparently. Fortunately, I bring good tidings."

Georgiana's eyes peered at Lady Catherine. "What sort of tidings?"

Lady Catherine smiled, obviously pleased with herself. "In a month's time, you have been accepted to be presented at Queen Charlotte's court."

Georgiana stood stock still, her face paler than usual. Even Darcy was startled by the news.

"She has?" he said, glancing at Georgiana to see her reaction.

Lady Catherine smiled gloriously. "You know I am a childhood friend of Lady Whitman, who of course is one of the Queen's ladies in waiting. When I mentioned that I have a niece who has no mother and none of the correct relations to sponsor her, she insisted I bring her to court myself."

Darcy's mouth opened, but he said nothing. "Well, there is Elizabeth," he said finally.

Lady Catherine nearly choked. "Mrs. Darcy has not been presented at court. Nor has her mother. It is a completely foreign world to her. And, of course, she is still confined."

That was true, Darcy acknowledged. Although _foreign_ was a strong word. He cleared his throat.

Georgiana's voice rose up and echoed in the large room, "But I don't want to be presented at court."

"Of course you do. It is what every unmarried girl wishes." Lady Catherine said and turned back to Darcy. "It is the way to ensure that she only meets the finest families."

Georgiana's eyes opened wider in horror.

_Poor Georgiana_, Darcy thought. He knew firsthand how difficult it could be to have Lady Catherine's full attention trained on you. He also knew just how tentative Georgiana could be. But perhaps the experience would be good for her. She would meet new people and gain more confidence.

Georgiana's eyes blinked several times and he saw them grow large and teary. She took on the look of a spooked filly, ready to flee. This was not going to end well. Yet again, he wished Elizabeth were here so that she might pass on her ideas. He knew so little of young, unmarried girl's minds.

Lady Catherine continued, ignoring Georgiana. "We will take her to London to see the finest modiste. Some say Paris is more fashionable, but we can't parade her in front of the queen in French fashions. Even though silhouettes are sleek today, court dresses are still expected to include wide hoop skirts; the Queen insists. But this is no business for you, Darcy," Lady Catherine said and smiled patronizingly at Darcy.

"No, indeed," Darcy said. He looked back at Georgiana's crestfallen expression and felt a creeping dread as she stood frozen in her muddy dress. This issue would take more finesse than he had. He definitely needed Elizabeth. Even though Lady Catherine wouldn't like it.

"No." A clear voice came from Georgiana.

Lady Catherine and Darcy both turned in her direction.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't wish to be paraded at court like a fatted calf," Georgiana's voice quivered as she spoke, but she stayed still.

"My dear girl," Lady Catherine began.

"I don't wish to be introduced to the finest families and wear hoop skirts. I sometimes feel uneasy enough around society in Derbyshire."

Darcy looked down, feeling a spark of admiration for her spirit it took her to speak out against Lady Catherine.

The older woman smiled as though she expected her reaction. "You have no true peers here. You must meet your equals. It is an honor you cannot afford to refuse." Lady Catherine was still, but her nostrils flared. Darcy half-expected her to paw the floor like a bull ready to charge. He stepped in.

"Lady Catherine, you are too generous, and we are exceedingly grateful. Allow me to discuss it with my wife, and we can finalize our plans."

Lady Catherine's mouth turned down and she sniffed. "The season is upon us and we need to make appointments for preparations. There is no time to wait. She will not have a full season, of course, but she will have the most important experience. Most girls would be falling over themselves in gratitude." Lady Catherine eyed Georgiana as she said this. Darcy said the first tear spill down her cheek.

"I will not!" Georgiana's voice rang out and her boots tapped on the floor as she ran from the room. Silence filled the room.

Darcy sighed. He tried to smile politely at his aunt, who glowered at him.

"Allow my wife to convince her. She and Georgiana have become quite close and she may best be able to persuade her."

Lady Catherine still looked like a bull. Her gaze flicked to Darcy coolly.

"Her obstinance is very unbecoming. Darcy, we must intervene now or her whole future will be ruined."

Darcy nodded, not completely convinced. But then maybe being presented to court would be fruitful for Georgiana. He had to admit he wasn't against the idea of her meeting other young men than Adam Merriweather. Perhaps she would meet someone whose family wasn't a tradesman.

"Please forgive her. None of us are ourselves since the baby's arrival."

Lady Catherine looked down her nose at him but nodded.

He needed Elizabeth. He sighed and invited his aunt to share tea in a sitting room, but was interrupted by the high-pitched cries of the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Georgiana ran from the room as tears blurred her eyes. She didn't want her anyone to see her crying like a child who didn't know what was best for herself. She hated the idea of being presented at court, but that wasn't all she was upset about. Her hands trembled as she opened the door to her bed chamber and quickly shut it behind her. Her breath hitched in her lungs and she felt completely undone.

What bothered her was something more than simply being ordered to be presented at court. It was the sense that her life was moving, being pulled by people other than herself.

She felt a deep uncertain fear. Panic, really.

Of being trapped, of living a life that wasn't hers.

She didn't want to be crushed under Lady Catherine's thumb the way her poor cousin, Anne, seemed to be. She knew her brother had her best interests in mind, but she also saw how Lady Catherine tried to dissuade his marriage to Elizabeth. Sometimes she wondered if remaining unmarried were the simplest way to choose the life she wanted.

Tears ran down her cheek and she wiped them away. She needed to act like an adult, not a young girl if anyone was going to take her wishes seriously. She sniffed and willed herself to calm down. One of the orange kittens appeared from under her bed and snaked her soft body along her ankles. She bent to pet her. Another thought flashed in mind like a blinding light.

_Adam Merriweather. _

His name sparked warm energy in her chest. She, like Darcy, needed to find a way to choose if she ever way to marry. She observed friends marrying men and then found themselves in marriages like gilded cages. She didn't want that.

Darcy would understand, wouldn't he? He had fought to marry Elizabeth. He could help her. She sensed Lady Catherine would watch her more closely because she was a female.

She willed herself to be brave as her maid knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Miss Darcy, may I help you change out of your soiled dress?"

Georgiana nodded numbly as the girl removed her cold, wet layers.

"Are you unwell?" the maid asked, noting her sniffle.

Georgiana shook her head and wiped away any last tears, forcing herself to smile.

Be brave, she told herself.

"I am well. Or I shall be."

Elizabeth heard light, brisk footsteps and wondered who or what was running down the hall.

_Georgianna_.

She was the only one small enough to make such light steps. She smoothed her hand down her skirts and headed downstairs to see who was there. Then she heard the baby cry. The wet nurse passed her, headed to the nursery.

She would let her attend to Cassandra, she thought groggily. A fog seemed to have fallen over her since Charlotte's birth and she never felt as though she were fully awake. She supposed that was to be normal for new mothers. She stifled a yawn and made her way downstairs to look for her husband. The fact that the baby was quiet meant either that she'd fallen asleep. Hopefully it would last.

Elizabeth heard voices coming from the morning sitting room. She recognized the low rhythm of Darcy's steady speech before another voice sounded.

_Good Lord, was that Lady Catherine? _

The woman's stentorian voice rang through Pemberley's walls. Elizabeth steeled herself and entered the room. She used to fear being in the same room as the great lady, but now she felt some level of protection. She was married to Darcy and had just given him a healthy daughter. She had more confidence around her now. Or she should have.

Lady Catherine sat resplendent on the blue loveseat, winter sunlight shining on her dark dress and white hair.

"Lady Catherine," Elizabeth smiled widely as she entered, catching Darcy's eyes momentarily. "To what do we owe this honor?"

Darcy stood as Elizabeth entered.

"There is my lovely bride," he said quickly. "Lady Catherine is staying with a friend nearby and decided to visit."

He was nervous. His voice sped up when nervous. Despite some of his family-and, to be fair, hers-they had created their own family. And that was something Lady Catherine couldn't undo, she reminded herself.

The great lady's small blue eyes fell over her, and Elizabeth felt she certain must be judging her appearance and general state.

"You are up and walking around so early?" Lady Catherine said, looking displeased.

"It has been nearly two months, and I feel quite well."

"Hmmm," Lady Catherine said. "In my time, we were expected to be confined for three months. But of course, we didn't have male physicians attend to us. Only midwives."

Ah, here was Lady Catherine's first verbal joust. Elizabeth was about to speak when Darcy jumped in.

"I encourage her to rest more, but she seems to draw more strength from activity.".

Elizabeth nodded calmly.

"I don't see what harm it can do to move around if I'm feeling well. I do take the baby with me. It seems very natural."

"Oh," Lady Catherine's eyes rolled heavenwards. "It sounds positively medieval. Don't you have a wetnurse? You don't want her to become so attached to you that she fears strangers. But, fortunately, she is a girl so you need not worry about being too independent."

Elizbabeth felt an urge to say something contrary, but she knew it wasn't worth the trouble.

Darcy nodded quickly. "She does have a wet and night nurse," he said and coughed into his hand. "When she uses them."

Elizabeth looked at Darcy, who avoided her eyes and gazed at the ground. _William, don't give her any ammunition._

Elizabeth smiled pleasantly. She wanted to be honest with Lady Catherine. She knew wouldn't approve of her ways, but she didn't want to hide in her own home either.

"I think a baby's most preferred company must be its mother. Or, failing that, her father," Elizabeth said, setting her hand on Darcy's arm.

Lady Catherine pressed a fingertip to her forehead and shook her head. "New ideas of child rearing are so tedious. Back in my time, fathers might not see their child for several days or even weeks after the birth. But we had a stronger constitution than today."

Darcy's put his hand over Elizbeth's in a small gentle pat, as if he were reassuring her not to take Lady Catherine's words to heart.

Elizabeth continued smiling as her hand tightened on Darcy. "Yes, well, perhaps someday you'll regale me with details of how you did it."

"My word, I would rather perish. Must everything be shared today?" She glanced to Darcy as though she were scandalized.

"Lord, no," Darcy muttered under his breath so that only Elizabeth heard him. She bite her lip to suppress her smile.

"Darling, Lady Catherine has brought us news. I will let her convey it."

Lady Catherine's lips curled into a girlish smile of self pride.

"Georgiana's to be presented at Queen Charlotte's court."

Elizabeth blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I've arranged for Georgiana presented at court this year. One of my dearest friends is Lady Riddle, who is one of the Queen's ladies, of course. She generously insisted we bring Miss Darcy to court in March. She will not have a full season, but she will enjoy a few months of society. And, of course, she will be the court favorite. We will need to go to London to prepare."

A lump stuck in Elizabeth's throat. She peered at Darcy. "Has she been told?"  
Darcy coughed again. "He informed her just now."

The memory of Georgiana's quick steps from the room now made sense.

"How did she react?"

Lady Catherine sniffed and looked down as though it was an unfortunate thing she didn't wish to discuss.

Darcy bit the corner of his lip. "She needs to warm to the idea."

No one said anything for a moment. A clock ticked away moments.

Elizabeth tried to stand taller. "If she is amenable to it, I have no objection, but she should not be pushed into it if she doesn't wish it."

Lady Catherine's jaw set. "Posh, every child needs to be pushed at one time or another or they'd never leave the house. We can present both she and Anne at the same time. That should bring her comfort."

Elizabeth's gaze went to her husband. "What did she say?"

"She left the room," Darcy said finally.

Elizabrth sighed. That was her fear. She needed to carefully choose her words. "Georgiana is shy and very private. I don't want her to push her into a situation she finds intimidating."

Lady Catherine flicked a gloved hand in the air. "Being at court may the greatest opportunity in her life. It would be mortifying to turn it down because she's _uneasy_. Everyone is uneasy at the royal court. That is the point. It must be overcome."

Elizabeth felt her teeth set. She wanted to tell her she was wrong she was about her family and how both William and his sister needed to set their own paths in life. Instead she inhaled slowly and smiled. She would remain calm.

Pleasant.

Polite.

She felt her teeth almost grind with effort.

"It is a very great honor," William said quietly.

Her heart beat faster. She knew how easily Darcy could be swayed by his aunt.

"I think we must discuss it with Georgiana herself and let her decide," Elizabeth said. "Forgive us, Lady Catherine, this is very generous, but please allow us to discuss it with her privately."

Lady Catheriine's frown deepened."Oh, I've never heard such nonsense. She must be made to do this. She will have her cousin for support. It will alter her life."

Elizabeth swallowed and met Darcy's uncertain gaze.

Indeed, that was her very fear.

Elizabeth sat on the loveseat after Lady Catherine left the tense meeting they shared. She could not say she was unhappy to see her go. She watched William cross the room after his aunt made her goodbyes.

"Georgiana's very sensitive. If she doesn't want to do it, I cannot see how forcing her would be helpful."

Darcy stood up straighter and looked out the window. He turned to Elizabeth with a strange look in his eyes and stopped.

"Don't you think I know my own sister better than anyone? I have known her for her whole life."

Elizabeth was befuddled by his tone, but smiled gently. "Of course you know her better than anyone. I don't dispute that. My fear is that pushing her may cause her more harm. What if she is further intimidated and withdraws more?"

Darcy continued pacing before the fireplace. His silence bothered her. Finally he spoke. "Perhaps meeting London society may improve her. I was fearful to go away to school but now I am pleased with my experiences."

Elizabeth sighed. She had not seen William in such a lather. He was beside himself.

"We should speak to her about this," Elizabeth said, and Darcy nodded.

"Perhaps I should speak to her alone."

Elizabeth said nothing.

The baby's cries cut through their silence.

Elizabeth stood. "I will go to her," she said and left the room.

Was he wrong?

Of course not.

Georgiana was _his_ sister, for God's sake. It was _his_ decision. He had the final say. He watched the fire pop and spark as it dwindled after Elizabeth walked out and wondered why a lump of dread sat cold in his stomach.

Elizabeth was not wrong-exactly. Georgiana was a spirited girl who's feelings changed as the wind blew. But she was also nearly of age, and-by God-he wanted her to broaden her society beyond Mr. Merriweather who buzzed around her. True, he wasn't terribly comfortable in London either. The crowds, the noise, and the soot overwhelmed him. But Georgiana was a female, and so her view of brash city would be different, gentled, he reasoned. Dances and frilly dresses and needle point.

Presentation at court was a lofty experience to him as well, but he felt Georgiana could prepare and perform anything she puts her mind to-just as he did. They were Darcys. Perhaps this was truly outside the realm of his wife's experiences after all. He cleared his throat. Hopefully, he could make her see reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Georgiana did not want to go down to dinner, but of course, she did what she was supposed to do-as always-reluctantly descending down the stairs to the dining room.

Dinner was quiet. Thankfully, Lady Catherine declined to eat at Pemberley, and so Georgiana, Elizabeth, and her brother sat around the fine, long table by themselves. A roaring fire warmed the room, but there was little talk. Her brother and his wife both seemed caught in their own thoughts.

"How is Cassandra? Is she sleeping better?" Georgiana asked Elizabeth, who smiled sweetly back at her.

"She is well. A little colicky, but they tell me most babies are at her age."

Georgiana returned Elizabeth's smile and wondered momentarily if there was anything Elizabeth couldn't master. She seemed able to sail through almost anything: good society, delivery and confinement, Lady Catherine's scorn, and a colicky infant. Even her mercurial brother's moods could be tamed by her pluck and wit. Georgiana simultaneously found it mildly annoying and wondered how she could be more like her.

Darcy raised a spoonful of soup to his mouth. Even he recognized Elizabeth's good qualities. Georgiana realized she had no excuse for not to strive for greater self-improvement. She had no excuse not to be better. But she was also tired of being told what to do. Her whole life she'd listened to other people tell her where to stand, how to act, and what to say. She again imagined Lady's Catherine's singular gaze upon her earlier that day and her stomach tightened. She was supposed to do well by her family, which meant to make a good match. She remembered Adam Merriweather's kind eyes, and how he set the runaway kitten inside his shirt to keep her warm when they were locked outside at Christmas.

She realized Darcy said something to her.

"Have you given any thought to Aunt Catherine's offer to be presented at court? We could go to London in March or April. That would allow you to prepare and buy all the dresses, jeweled combs and other fripperies you need."

Heat crept up Georgiana's face. His comment had been lightly made, as though he were teasing. She hadn't thought he would seriously consider Lady Catherine's offer. She felt Elizabeth's eyes on her as well. What if she agreed with him?

Tears pricked behind Georgiana's eyes and her nose stung as she looked down at the table and her lonely bowl of soup. The thought of being presented at St. James made her heart pound with panic and her thoughts muddle uncomfortably.

She was silent as a tear slipped down her cheek and onto her napkin.

Elizabeth noticed and straightened up immediately.

"Oh, Georgiana. Don't be upset. Darcy has no intention of forcing you to do something you are so opposed to," Elizabeth set her hand on Georgiana's and looked to Darcy, who toyed with his soup spoon.

Elizabeth blinked at Darcy. Georgiana's vision blurred from tears once more. She could see she was causing strife between her brother and his new wife. She couldn't bear it. She had to leave.

"May I be excused from dinner?" Georgiana said quietly.

Elizabeth looked to Darcy when he nodded once and she stood up and quickly left the room.

Darcy gazed solemnly at the air left behind when his sister abandoned the dinner table as though she had evaporated into it.

Elizabeth waited for him to say something, address the fact that his sister had left the table in tears, but he did not. She sighed audibly and finally slapped her napkin on the table in frustration.

"Are you also unwell?" Darcy finally asked when he noticed she had stopped eating.

Elizabeth's cheeks burned and she knew her face was pink, and she could barely open to mouth to answer.

_Be calm, Lizzie._

"I am concerned that your sister seemed very upset," she said finally, her voice ringing through the large dining room louder than she meant it to.

She studied his face, his downturned gaze, and dark eyelashes fluttering on his cheek. Could he really be so unfeeling? So cold? She blinked and wondered how if she knew him at all.

She felt the pressure build up behind her eyes. But she vowed she wouldn't cry.

Darcy met her gaze and held it for a moment, and she saw something of the warmth there that she somehow missed when she first met him.

_He's not a monster._

"Elizabeth," he said slowly. "Despite what you may be thinking, I do not prefer my sister to suffer." He refolded the orange napkin in his lap. "Nor do I relish seeing her being uncomfortable or distressed."

Elizabeth swallowed tightly.

She checked her tongue lest she say something she would forever regret.

"Nor my wife either," he added softly. "I am simply weighing the logic of Lady Catherine's offer. Being presented at court is usually considered a desirable experience for young women."

Elizabeth pressed her lips together. Surely he wouldn't force Georgiana to go to court if she was petrified. She held her tongue and let him speak again.

"I see now how you're looking at me. Do you think me so cold and unfeeling that I wish my sister to suffer?"

Elizabeth held her breath, not wanting to admit for a terrible moment she had been thinking just that. Was she a poor wife that she doubted him so quickly?

"Indeed," he said when she did not speak. "I do not usually fall in line with Lady Catherine's inclinations, but perhaps Georgiana, along with her cousin Anne, could benefit from a presentation at court. Perhaps it may conquer her shyness."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, and then stopped.

"Please hear me," he said, his eyes shone earnestly. "The cousins will have each other for company, and if you and I accompany them to London, we can watch and guide them as needed. Both girls could benefit from expanded societies." He met Elizabeth's gaze again. "Frankly, it may be Anne's only chance to escape her mother's orbit."

Elizabeth was quiet.

She hadn't thought of Anne's perspective, but indeed, if she were to have any sort of independence from her mother, Anne needed to escape her clutches. That she hadn't thought of her at all shamed her.

"Do you really think Anne could make a match?" She said and then reddened at her lack of faith in his cousin.

Darcy shrugged gently. "She has a large dowry. Odder matches have occurred." His lips quirked upwards and he took a sip of port.

Elizabeth blushed and nodded, regret thrumming in her chest. She had been so quick to judge Darcy as unfeeling. What kind of wife was she to think so? But was it wrong to ask Georgiana to do this? Her head hurt from her conflicting thoughts.

Finally, Elizabeth reached over and placed her hand on his larger one. He looked up from his soup to her face with surprise.

"Cassandra will come to London too?"

Darcy's brows rose.

"Do you think I would have my wife and infant be apart?" His eyes contained a warm, teasing spark. "You _do_ think me a monster! I'd not spent a month in town without you, nor she. She can wail just as well in London as she does at Pemberley."

Elizabeth smiled and tried to quell her fears for Georgiana.

"It is very thoughtful to consider your cousin's prospects. I admit I had not previously considered her perspective."

Darcy nodded, a shadow of something she couldn't decipher passing over his eyes.

"Perhaps I owe it to her. Besides, If either girl is unhappy, we may pile them all back into the carriage and bring the whole lot home."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at him. His words did make sense. Now how would they discuss it reasonably with Georgiana?

Georgiana lay on her bed and pulled a string along for one of the kittens to chase. Her tears had mostly dried as Poppet and Muffin entertained her by leaping atop one another and wrestling each other in cat-play.

"Why has he not written?" she said aloud and petted them.

She hoped she would receive a missive from Adam today, as she had written to him two days ago, and it was his turn to reply. They wrote each other back and forth from the perspective of the cats from both Pemberley to Fenton Park, his father's estate.

His last note to her had ostensibly been from a gray barn cat to Poppet, describing how the barn cat planned to sneak into Pemberley, exile both Muffin and Poppet and reign supreme as Pemberley's only feline occupant once it learned to pick locks with his claws. He warned he was close to acquiring the knowledge.

Georgiana had written back as Poppet saying that Muffin had grown soft from being inside all winter and that any such action violated the 1773 Act of Protection Housed Cats and would be seen as aggression by the Cats of Fenton Park to those at Pemberley. She warned such an act would force the felines to engage in the help of Pemberley's canines, thus escalating the battle.

But he'd hadn't replied. Perhaps he was busy. She propped herself up on her arm and dangled the ribbon for Poppet, who swiped at.

Something else bothered her. She couldn't be the source of conflict between her brother and Elizabeth. Her new sister had been so good to her, the very last thing she wanted was to have them divided on her behalf. She understood Elizabeth wanted to protect her, and she would be terrified at court, but maybe she needed to perform this uncomfortable duty so everyone would stay united. She couldn't have Darcy and Elizabeth fighting over her.

Tears banked her eyes again.

She knew she held back from London society in part due to her affection for Adam, but here he was not responding to her. Maybe she needed to be introduced to greater society than Derbyshire. She wondered what Elizabeth would do if she were in her position. She sat up quickly.

Elizabeth would undoubtedly conquer her nerves, be presented and win over the royal court while probably making a bosom friend of Queen Charlotte. Georgiana had vowed to be more like Elizabeth.

Georgiana sighed and scratched the kitten's soft head. She knew what she needed to do.

After dinner, Darcy and Elizabeth sat in the drawing room. She busied herself with needlepoint, while Darcy read the paper.

After several silent moments, he looked on his wife, who was quiet and completely engaged with embroidery. After dinner, she usually regaled him with stories of incidents with servants or some news from town. He peered at her and wondered what she was thinking.

Was she missing her family back at Longbourn, annoying as they may have been at times (for even the most annoying family was still family)? Did she miss the quiet companionship of her father's library or the laughter of her younger sisters? She must miss her outings in the fields near Longbourn, though of course, Pemberley had more land many times over. But he knew it wasn't her beloved home.

Out of the corner of his eye, he gazed at her again. The firelight shone off her hair and made her eyes look large and liquid and shadows lengthened her eyelashes. He saw again the fine beauty he'd first noticed at the country dance so long ago. Her eyes were wide and clear, her mouth turned up prettily, even in repose. He realized that he had not given much thought to how difficult it must have been for her to move into a foreign area, set up a new home (no matter how grand) with a different family, and become a wife and a mother and mistress or a home in one fast year. And she had done it without complaining, which was beyond his abilities. He hadn't even considered rude aunt's rudeness.

Even today, while they were still trying to get Cassandra to sleep through the night and all he wanted to do was sleep through dinner, his unpleasant aunt had appeared, barely acknowledged his new wife and made demands that would upend the coming months of her life. Darcy realized he had not appreciated Elizabeth's exceeding tolerant disposition.

"Is that a particularly challenging work of needlepoint?" he finally asked, breaking the silence and getting his wife's attention.

Elizabeth looked up as though she realized she had been lost in her work. She blushed prettily.

"Oh, I am sorry. I'm trying to get a stitch just right and it doesn't seem to be holding. I suspect it's more of a reflection on my needlepoint skills that it won't."

In truth, he felt a reluctance from her since Lady Catherine's visit. He felt they were an odd, uneven footing and he wanted to smooth things over.

The silence was pierced by a particularly loud wail from Cassandra. Even though she was upstairs in the nursery, it traveled clearly to the new parent's ears.

"The clarion call," Elizabeth said, standing up, sighing and setting her needlepoint on the loveseat beside her. "I will look in on her,"

Darcy watched his wife hurry up the stairs, feeling a confusing pull of emotions toward her. He wanted to follow and aid her, but he also didn't want to be too eager or make her feel as though he didn't trust her ability to be mistress of the house.

After a moment, the cries subsided and only the fire crackled in the hearth. Then he heard a noise, a distinctly human exhalation of air, and looked up to see Georgiana standing quietly in the threshold of the door. She looked subdued.

"Georgiana, what are you doing there?"

She was quiet, but her pink face was suggested she may have been crying.

"I am well," she said sounding more mature than her seventeen years. "Pray, where is Elizabeth?"

"She was gone upstairs to check on Cassandra. She will be down shortly. "Please come and join us."

But Georgiana simply stood still, as though she were deciding what to do next. Then, as though a cannonball had been fired, two small blurs shot into the room.

"Georgiana, do come in. Your cats already have."

Georgiana stirred to collect them. "I thought I'd closed my door behind me. Come here, Muffin." She managed to grab the scruff of one while the other skittered across the floor near Darcy. She reached for the second, who bolted out of the way, leaping to a table and bumping over unlit candles and several of Darcy's papers. The footman appeared behind her.  
"Dunham, will you grab Poppet if you can?"

The footman nodded and bent his knees slightly, reading himself for the catch.

Darcy, too, stood up and reached for the errant kitten, but she bounced out of the way again, chasing Muffin out of Georgiana's arms.

"Your cats are a menace to all good society," Darcy said, but he winked when she looked at him.

Elizabeth then appeared in the door, holding Cassandra as the two small cats seemed to ricochet around the room.

"What chaos has been unleashed here?" Elizabeth said as animals and humans attempted to right themselves and a single leaf of paper wafted to the floor.

Georgiana successfully grabbed one of the cats, and then Darcy's hands found the second when it leaped up on his armrest and gazed at him earnestly.

"The feline kind," Darcy said holding the cat for the footman to take her, which made Elizabeth smile.

"I am sorry," Georgiana said, looking sheepishly at Darcy's papers and candles now knocked the floor, not to mention the orange fur that drifted in the air.

"It is quite all right, Georgiana," Elizabeth said cheerfully as she approached Darcy with the baby in her arms. "Look who has come to say goodnight."

Darcy's felt uncharacteristically giddy when he spied his now awake child. She truly made a beautiful picture with her mother. He held out his arms. "Allow me to kiss the little sausage."

After the cats were removed, Georgiana sank down onto the loveseat next to Darcy and gazed upon the baby.

"I have made a decision," Georgiana said gravely, drawing the attention of both her brother and his wife.

"I didn't realize you were weighing one," Darcy said as his wife set the squirming bundle in his arms.

Georgiana looked down at her lap nervously. Elizabeth saw her posture and turned her attention more fully to her.

"I have decided I will be presented at St. James court with cousin Anne if you both think it's a wise idea."

Darcy looked up from Cassandra and met Georgiana's gaze with a furrowed brow.

"Are you quite certain?"

Georgiana nodded. "If Cousin Anne will go with me, I will do it."

Elizabeth's hand went to her chest and she looked from Darcy to Georgiana. "Are you sure?"

She nodded calmly again.

"I don't wish to cause disharmony in our home, particularly between you, brother, and Elizabeth.

"G. you did not cause-," Darcy started to say, but his words faded as he spoke them, realizing then the tension between he and Elizabeth finally eased only now.

He sat back and stopped talking, holding the warm bundle of his daughter in his arms, as Georgiana and his wife chatted quietly.

His younger sister was wiser and perceptive more than he realized. Perhaps he underestimated her after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour later, Elizabeth's maid finished braiding her hair as she prepared for bed. She had not seen Darcy since she'd gone up to help put Cassandra to bed, and she assumed he had retired for the night already.

How strange that Georgiana had agreed to be presented at court, even if she had done so reluctantly. Elizabeth wondered if the girl would actually go through with it or if the trip to London might be enough to deter her. Silently, Elizabeth she hoped she would, as the idea of spending a month or two in London was intimidating for many reasons.

First of all, she had no interest in negotiating London society, even as the lofty Mrs. Darcy. Formal dinner parties and balls left a cold knot in her stomach. She couldn't imagine creating warm friendships as she had with her sisters or Charlotte with society women.

What on earth would she even discuss with them?

_Carriages? Fashion? Babies? _She rolled her eyes.

A quiet knock at the door surprised her and she turned toward it. "Come in," she said, assuming it was her maid again with the final cup of tea she enjoyed while reading in bed.

It was not her maid, but rather her tall husband who stood in the dim light of her doorway still dressed from dinner.

"May I come in?" His voice was low.

"Yes, of course."

Somewhere in her chest, her heart did a strange flip.

"Forgive me for interrupting you…" his eyes passed over her as he stepped in.

"You're not interrupting," she said, cheerfully. Even to her ears, she sounded silly, like a schoolgirl. Her face reddened. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice.

But he was looking at her peculiarly. Perhaps he hadn't seen her hair pulled back in a tight plait. She hadn't thought anyone else would be seeing her tonight.

"What? Is something amiss?" Elizabeth involuntarily touched her chin. Had she crumbs leftover on her face?

Darcy shook his head.

Perhaps he had come here for another reason entirely. Did he wish to perform his husbandly duties? She felt her body warm again under her gown.

"No, no. I am sorry," he said again (why were they always apologizing to each other?). "I simply wanted to discuss on Georgiana's decision."

Elizabeth found herself slightly disappointed by his answer.

"Oh, yes. I confess I am surprised."

He nodded, and his eyes slowly fell over her nightgown and her bare feet that stuck out from her gown. She pressed one foot on top of the other. It was odd that she was barefoot, but her feet had not been cold this evening. She wondered if he thought she looked like some wild country bumpkin, barefoot and hair down.

His eyes were dark in the dim light. They almost looked black, not the complex grey-green she knew them to be in sunlight. She remembered how she had overheard him say she was not fine enough to tempt him at the Netherfield Ball. How far they had come from that moment. Yet sometimes she felt she didn't know him any better today. And occasionally she felt he still looked at her with what seemed like indifference.

Her breath held as she watched his eyes go back to her face.

_What was he thinking?_

She knew from experience that he found her body pleasing, for they had been together many times before she realized she was expecting (and then after) for her to conclude otherwise. Even as her figure quickened and right up until confinement, she was surprised at how often he visited her bedchamber. She had been told some husbands found their wife's appearance less pleasing as they expected, but that didn't seem to be the case. If anything, he grew more tender as her stomach and body grew. But he was a man. She knew they could feel lust more differently.

She wondered again when he might visit her. And her body answered this thought by warming and starting to perspire.

"Are you well?" he asked, startling her thoughts back to the room.  
"Yes, I am." She caught sight of his backside in the mirror across the room. His physique was pleasant and athletic. She needed to think about something else. "Do you still think it wise Georgiana is presented at court?"

"What-? Oh, yes," he seemed as though he had been thinking of something else completely and she'd caught him by surprise. "I think she is correct. If she and Anne both go together, they may keep each other company. I am surprised by her change of heart though."

"As am I," she admitted. "Does this mean we are planning a trip to London?"

He nodded, face still serious. "Would that be too terrible?"

She smiled at him to show she did not mind. "No, not terrible. Just...different. I confess to finding St. James' Court to be a daunting prospect."

He nodded and rubbed his chin. "Yes, it will be new for all of us. When you agreed to marry me, you didn't consider you'd be hobnobbing with royalty, did you?"

Elizabeth smiled easily. "Actually, that is expressly _why_ I married you. Finally my all my girlhood dreams come true." She rolled her eyes. "Wait until my mother hears about this. She may get a nose bleed from the airs she will put on."

"Can we not tell her until after the fact?"

Elizabeth grinned and pulled her bare feet up under her gown on the bed mischievously."That is a capital idea, Mr. Darcy. Brilliant thinking."

He smiled back. A moment ago, he had looked uncertain, now he grinned at their joke and a lock of his dark hair fell across his forehead. He looked handsome and boyish, and Elizabeth felt a sudden urge to kiss him.

How would the prim Mr. Darcy react to a forward kiss from his wife? Would he find it wanton and leap back? She had never instigated intimate physical affection with him when they were alone. She'd never needed to before.

She held back, biting her lip.

Darcy looked at her, his smile now fading. Something else flickered in his eyes. But she couldn't tell what it was.

Impulsively, she stood up and stepped toward him, but without her shoes, she was almost a foot shorter than Darcy. His eyes widened with surprise at her quick movements.

"What-?" he said as she threw her arms around his neck, stood up on tiptoes and leaned in to kiss Darcy on the lips. At the last moment, his head jerked back and her lips pressed into the prickly scruff on his chin.

His beard hairs brushed her lips, chafing them, and she lost her balance and fell back on her bottom on the bed, her gown flying up over her bare thighs.

_So much for romance. _

Darcy gaped at her horrifically, his eyes wide.

For a moment she wanted to laugh. It was so ridiculous. But she saw his face, the horror in his eyes.

_Oh no. _She judged wrongly again. Mr. Darcy did not appreciate his wife acting so forwardly.

She instantly wanted to undo everything she had attempted to do a moment before. Her face burned with shame. Her first impulse was to grab the hem of her gown and pull it down over her legs prudishly. She moved further away from him on the bed.

He blinked at her.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck as though she had caused him pain. "I thought maybe you were trying to break my neck."

_Break his neck? _ Insulted, Elizabeth scuttled quickly over and stood up on the other side of the bed. She wouldn't make the mistake again.

"No, of course not."

She couldn't look at him. She wouldn't. She sat and looked down at her bare feet on the floor. Now they looked obscenely naked. She huffed to a chair and grabbed a pair of discarded stockings.

"What were you trying to achieve?"

She pulled the pale pink stocking over her foot. "Nothing," she said angrily. She couldn't find the other eon. She glanced around. It wasn't on the floor or the chair. It had disappeared. Like her patience.

He smiled then, but it felt unearned and she looked away.

Now she was only wearing one stocking. She wanted to stamp her foot but it would have seemed too stupid. She was acting as silly as Lydia or Kitty.

Darcy stepped toward her, his voice now lower.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Darcy. Were you trying to kiss me just now?"

"No," she spat back, realizing how cold she sounded. "Of course not." Longing roiled in her stomach like a wave.

His boot moved another step closer.

"I think you were...trying to kiss me." His voice was now playful and teasing.

She said nothing. She still wouldn't look at him. "Why would I do that?"

He stepped right up to her now. She stared to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I'm not sure. Mayhap you fancy me?"

Now her mouth quirked up.

"I do not," she said coldly.

He reached out his hand and gently brushed a finger on the tip of her nose.

"Are you sure?"

She sighed and looked up at him. Could he allow her no dignity? He was maddening.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He held her gaze, his lips turned upwards. He slowly leaned toward her as though he might now kiss her, and her heart thumped. She felt his breath on her lips.

_Very well, she would kiss him back._

It hadn't been how she planned it originally, but his body was close enough to her that to feel the heat emanating from his chest.

But his lips didn't meet hers.

"All right. If you're sure," he whispered.

Then he stepped back, away from her. She felt the cold and empty air between them. He smiled devilishly and stepped outside her bedchamber door, his dark shoulders disappearing behind the door.

She wanted to whimper with frustration.

Then Baby Cassandra's hearty cry split the air.

She looked down and saw she was still wearing only one pink stocking.

Why was everything so _stupid_?

* * *

Adam Merriweather's letter arrived the next morning at breakfast.

"Oh!" Georgiana squealed excitedly when the footman brought it to her, despite a mouth full of toast.

She couldn't set down the toast and rip the envelope open quickly enough. Once she had, she smiled as she read it to herself, laughing at his jokes, and then read it over again before setting the letter aside and sighing happily.

"Good news?" Elizabeth said. Darcy cleared his throat and eyed the letter on the breakfast table as though it were a snake while Geogiana hummed quietly to herself.

"Mr. Merriweather wishes me to go riding with him this afternoon if it stays clear." She glanced at the window, where the sun shone. "I do hope it does."

Georgiana smiled so broadly that Elizabeth almost laughed. She had seen that smile on her friends' faces several times. She remembered her own giddiness after William proposed, the creeping sensation that when your beloved smiled, nothing could be wrong in the world. She glanced at Darcy, who read his paper and was definitely not smiling. How would Georgiana's coming out in London fare if she was this infatuated with Mr. Merriweather? Perhaps going to London would help her know her own mind better.

She watched Darcy take a forkful of scrambled eggs. His face glowered at Georgiana's letter on the table. This morning, he was back to being serious Darcy again. No sign of her playful, maddening man who toyed her last night. She wondered if, in fact, he may have been some kind of sleep deprivation-induced vision. She was surprised by lesser things these days.

After she comforted Cassandra again last night, she silently walked past Darcy's bedroom to see if he may have a candle lit and still be awake. His door was closed and dark, and when she gently put her ear to it, she heard his quiet rhythmic snores. He slept, and she didn't have the heart to wake him. At least he rested, she told herself.

Darcy arched a dark eyebrow toward Georgiana's letter and sipped his coffee."I will tell Lady Catherine we shall go to London in April? Or shall we go sooner? March?"

Elizabeth noted that this was his first full sentence of the morning.

Georgiana's face changed instantly. She turned paler and seemed to shrink a few inches shorter than Elizabeth in her seat. But she nodded dutifully.

"Yes, of course, brother," she answered politely.

Elizabeth was beginning to feel sorry for this side of Georgiana, a stunted, painfully shy girl who appeared when Lady Catherine was invoked or when she was ordered to do something she didn't want. If this was who they accompanied to London, perhaps Darcy would see why the decision was a poor one.

Darcy nodded brusquely.

Elizabeth tried to change the subject to a pleasanter topic.

"What is your plan for this week, Georgiana, besides riding?"

She glanced at Elizabeth shyly.

"Perhaps we may go to town and look at the silk cloth at the shop. I don't know what kind of dress I should wear to court."

"As I understand, it will be an old-fashioned gown with a hoop skirt."

At this information, Georgiana's face reddened.

Elizabeth tried to set her at ease. "But we may wish to ask. The shopkeeper may know better how to attend us. Or he may have publications showing the proper fashion."

Darcy interrupted. "No need to go into town. We may as well go to London sooner and find what the dressmakers there think. Shop keepers here likely have no experience dressing girls for court," he said and seemed to laugh almost at the thought. "Why don't we pack and plan to go to London as soon as possible?"

Elizabeth's heart sank at this Darcy, who seemed so severe.

"Where would we stay?"

"At the townhouse in Mayfair, of course," he said.

_Of course._ She wished to remind him she had never been to the townhouse in Mayfair.

Georgiana perked up at this. "I do have nice dresses in London. Elizabeth, you will like it very much."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm sure I will."

Darcy stood up quickly. "I will inform Lady Catherine we will leave for London in a week's time. That should allow the staff enough time to prepare the townhouse and us to pack. Of course, Lady Catherine will stay with us, if she likes."

"Oh, she likes," Georgiana said quietly, looking at her toast. "She says the copper tub in the mistress's bedchamber is the largest one in London."

Darcy's mouth lifted to one side as though he found it amusing. "Well, she will have to enjoy another bath as the house will have a new mistress."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest. "If she enjoys that room, I don't wish to put her out of it."

Darcy looked at Elizabeth with a creased brow. "She cannot stay in the mistress's chamber. She is not the mistress."

Elizabeth searched for the correct words to say. "Yes, but if she enjoys it, I can stay in another room. I'm sure I won't notice the difference."

"Nonsense," he said more forcefully than she expected. "She understands the protocol and why it is in place."

Elizabeth swallowed and was quiet. Darcy spoke as though protocol were a giant wave that would sweep over them on the way to London and transform them into the proper society master and mistress. The whole idea made her queasy. In her experience, she found that trying for perfection could be a flawed plan.

Georgiana nodded thoughtfully to Elizabeth. "Lady Catherine won't mind. I think," she added as if she weren't entirely sure either.

_Lord_. She, Darcy, the baby, Lady Catherine, Anne, and timid Georgiana together in one house. For weeks. The prospect of it all seemed challenging.

Elizabeth decided she wouldn't be brought down by these challenges. She would show them all how well she could adapt to fine city society, even Lady Catherine. She may never be seen as their equal, but she felt sure if she worked hard enough, they would find her amiable. She swallowed the last of her tea.

She hoped so, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam Merriweather looked very distinguished on horseback, Darcy had to admit as the young man rode up the snowy drive that afternoon. His tall hat and fashionable long coat aided his stylish presence. Darcy watched him from his study's window. Merriweather's horse was a graceful, long-legged dapple gray that looked expensive.

"I bring news from Fenton Park's cats. They are standing down," Adam called to Georgiana while a groom held his horse and he dismounted. Georgiana stood outside in her coat and giggled to herself.

She did look quite happy, Darcy admitted.

"Poppet and Muffin will rejoice!" she replied, smiling broadly at him. "Finally, a truce! Do come in and say hello."

"It would be my honor," he said and bowed to her before following her inside Pemberley's entryway, where Darcy could no longer see them.

He closed the window and sat back down at his desk.

Georgiana and Adam Merriweather were quite amiable with each other. It was obvious their friendship had blossomed. Darcy dipped his quill into fresh ink and started a letter to Lady Catherine informing her Georgiana had agreed to go to court and they would travel to London in a week's time.

He looked down at his long scribbling strokes on the page and sighed. He didn't want to cause Georgiana any more suffering, but an attachment to the son of a tradesman, even one as wealthy as the Merriweather's were, would not be a suitable match for Georgiana by Lady Catherine's standards. He understood infatuations and felt diversion seemed the best, kindest route to break her and the boy's attachment.

_Elizabeth may not understand._

Darcy began writing again and attempted to oust his wife's insistent voice from his head. Her lovely face rose up before his eyes. She had not been considered a suitable match for him either.

He paused, lost in thought, and dripped a splotch of ink on the paper.

_Dammit_.

It was different for him. He was a man. He could be snubbed by society snobs and not be affected in his day-to-day life. Besides, he was Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. A great too many people here were dependent upon him to hold it against him, even if they did think he married below himself. But Georgiana was a female. It was different for women. He wasn't entirely sure how, but that's what he told himself. That's what he had always been told.

_Was that hypocritical?_

He grabbed a cloth and blotted the ink on the letter.

Deep in his heart, he believed it was. In his own life, he'd known plenty of women who were as, if not more, capable than a great many men he'd observed. His own mother had been a woman of formidable intelligence. There were fools in all walks of life, of course, male and female, but he secretly didn't believe intelligence or competence was intrinsic to either sex or to rank. Stupidity seemed to be liberally sprinkled among all mankind.

But Georgiana was his sister and a different case entirely. She was a clever girl, of course, but sometimes her shyness got the better of her. With a little practice, he hoped she could get past it. That was why they were going to London.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was too clever for her own good, he thought and smiled to himself. It pleased him to realize he was married to a woman who was his intellectual equal. She was actually probably far more intelligent than he, he secretly believed. She read more than he and often weighed ideas more carefully than he did. He secretly believed she might have made an excellent kind and wise philosopher queen in another lifetime.

Thinking of Elizabeth made his heart beat faster and he marveled that he still had such a pointed physical reaction to her. He shifted in his seat restlessly. Cassandra was now six weeks old. The physician told him to wait that long before commencing marital relations again. It had been a long six weeks. He missed her attention, of course, but more so simply their private discourses and intimacy. He smiled at the thought that he'd be able to begin to visit her again at night if she would have him.

Ahem. Now back to Georgiana. Regardless, he hoped his sister's attachment to Mr. Merriweather would fall away naturally as she met others in London. That was how young people's infatuation went, like the tide. He finished the letter, folded it, and held his stamp under the candle for a few moments before he pressed the large D seal onto the back of the letter.

* * *

Georgiana laughed as her horse overtook Adam's. She knew she was not the model of female propriety but at the moment she was having too much enjoyment to care.

"Cheat! You're a cheat, Miss Darcy!" Adam called out to her, urging his horse on to catch her, but still she surged ahead. She knew her behavior would be the source of gossip, if anyone else were present to witness it. She sneaked a glance backward at the groom who followed them on horseback at a respectful distance across the field. He was far enough away to not hear their conversation. As soon they were in London her every move would be watched. She wanted to have fun while she could.

"I'm not cheating. My horse is simply faster," she replied, slowing her horse to a trot once she reached the agreed-upon finish line, a large oak tree. "I won the race fair and square."

"You didn't start early?"

She bit her lip, smiling, and shook her head.

The exertion warmed them both and Adam pulled off his gloves and patted his horse's neck affectionately.

"Bloody hell, Isis is supposed to be the fastest thoroughbred in the county. I was swindled when I bought her!"

Georgiana opened her mouth in fake shock and circled her horse around Adam's. "Such shocking language is uncalled for, Mr. Merriweather!" She laughed. "She may not be the fastest, but she is a pretty thing."

"Yes, I suppose I'm not the first man to have his head turned by something pretty, am I, Isis?"

Adam's horse lost the race, but he didn't seem to mind. Once again, Georgiana was struck by how good-natured Adam was on all occasions. The day was warm for February and the snow shrank into heavy, wet banks on the ground.

"Never you mind. We shall practice every day, shan't we, Isis? And when Miss Darcy comes back to Pemberley from London we will thrash her soundly," Adam said to his horse.

Georgiana's smile faded by the invocation of her upcoming trip to London. She had told Adam of her trip but didn't explain all the ways the trip may part them.

He saw her smile falter and walked his horse beside hers.

"That is unless you will be too superior after being presented at court to race simple neighbors," Adam said.

"I should hope I will never feel too superior to eschew racing," she said.

Adam shook his head playfully. "You say that today, but once you've been to court, your head will have turned." Georgiana's head bowed momentarily in response. "Oh, it's already happening, isn't it? You've already grown tired of us peasants."

She couldn't help it. Despite her fears over her trip, she giggled. "No, not yet. I hope I should never grow tired of days like this."

Adam stopped his horse near hers so he could look directly at her. "We will have more." His dark eyes were calm and bright. She wished she believed him.

Georgiana's face reddened. "I hope so."

"Depend upon it, Miss Darcy, for my horse is new and I am determined to get the most from my investment. I'm very keen on owning the fastest horse in Derbyshire."

Georgiana smiled again and patted her horse's neck. "Perhaps my brother will sell her to you."

Adam grabbed his heart as though he were wounded. "Alas! Isis, she slanders us greatly."

"Someone has to keep you from being the loudest braggart in Derbyshire."

"Too true. I am far too loud for my own good. There is reason enough for you to return: to keep me humble."

Georgiana smiled in spite of herself and turned her horseback toward the field from which they had come.

"Tell me, Mr. Merriweather, are you never vexed or cross?"

His smile faded. "Of course I am. What a silly question. Do I always seem the picture of propriety?"

Georgiana smiled and nodded.

"I believe I am as vexed as often as any man," he said. "But I prefer not to dwell on unhappy circumstances especially on days as lovely as this."

It was a pretty day, the air cool yet the sun still shone. Melting water ran nearby. The soft air made her sorry she didn't enjoy it fully and was instead fretting about her future. She wouldn't blame Adam if he were content to see her go as she was such an emotional goose.

"I do wish you'd smile more easily. Perhaps Isis and I will allow you to beat us one more time across the field? Would that cheer you?" Adam said.

Georgiana looked up to Adam Merriweather, her lips turning upwards despite herself. She felt freer and more content here with Mr. Merriweather than she had in awhile. "I believe I beat you without allowances," she said and urged her horse forward to get in front of his.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Elizabeth sat, holding Cassandra in her lap across from Georgiana inside a jostling carriage as they entered London. They followed another coach packed with trunks and servants as Darcy rode alongside on horseback on the trip from Derbyshire.

_London_.

Elizabeth's stomach fluttered in anticipation of their arrival in the dizzyingly busy city. She'd found London both intimidating and exciting when she'd visited before. She'd enjoyed watching every kind of person-from the lowest to the highest ranked-pass by on the streets. It was a world she was not used to, but it had thrilled her when she was younger.

Today she was inside the elegant Darcy carriage, which meant she looked to the world to be a fancy lady in a carriage. She didn't feel fancy after two days of sitting in the coach. She felt dusty and stiff. She looked down at the sleeping baby. However, the one advantage was that Cassandra fell asleep immediately and therefore was quiet in the carriage.

Darcy trotted by, keeping his horse even with the coach. Elizabeth studied his handsome silhouette, complete with tall hat and long coat. She worried that it was too cold for him to ride comfortably, but today was another mild day. He seemed happy to have something to keep himself occupied. He argued it would be better to exercise his horse and keep the carriage lighter, but she suspected it also allowed him to not have to sit and make stilted conversation for hours at a time on a dull trip.

Was he was trying to stay busy to keep from thinking how his family-and London society-might react to his new wife? She knew she was being overly wary, but she feared herself not fancy enough for London society. She tried to sit up straighter. She didn't want to cause him to regret his marriage to her.

Is that what caused him to be so quiet the entire trip? Or was she imagining his distance? Perhaps-more likely-like her, he was simply fatigued and eager to arrive? His eyes moved from the road in front of them and then back to the two carriages as though viewing them every few moments kept them all moving.

Elizabeth swallowed and tried to disregard the dread she felt in her chest. Darcy was nervous transporting his sister, wife, infant baby and two carriages full of valuables across many country miles. His preoccupation didn't mean he no longer cared for her or regretted marrying her, no matter how serious his expression seemed. She tried to catch his gaze in hopes that he'd smile at her. But no, he didn't linger on the carriage's occupants or seek out her face.

She watched him for several more minutes.

_He was her husband._ That thought was still odd to her. She had a husband, and it was this handsome man. Finally, after several more minutes, he met her gaze. For a moment, he was cool Darcy. Then he stuck out his tongue and, for an instant, pulled a face that made her laugh so loud she woke up Georgiana. A moment later, he was back to the serious, expressionless Darcy. She almost wondered if she imagined it.

"What? What is it, Elizabeth?" Georgiana said, startled.

Elizabeth put one gloved hand over her mouth to stop her giggles, held Cassandra, and shook her head. "Nothing. Your brother just made me laugh."

Georgiana stared at him incomprehensibly. "William? My brother? Impossible."

Elizabeth simply smiled to herself and held Cassandra closer in her lap.

* * *

An hour later than expected, the carriages arrived at the Darcy townhome in Mayfair. It was late afternoon-nearly evening-and Darcy was exhausted. He was covered in dust and sore from sitting in the saddle for three days. He was pleased to see Darcy House looked well-lit and welcoming in the chilly London air.

Elizabeth had been quiet the last several days, and he wondered if she opposed bringing Georgiana to London and launching his sister into society. He dismounted, handed his horse to a groom and stood patiently while she and her maid exited their respective carriages. Elizabeth looked up, getting her first full site of the Darcy house. Her lips parted as she stretched her long neck to look up, but he couldn't tell if it was merely fatigue or awe or some combination of the two.

He longed for her to be impressed with the house and to want to be there with him. He wanted her to notice the fancy flocked wallpaper, the intricately carved staircase, and particularly the extra-large copper tub in the mistress's bedroom. He realized how much her opinion mattered to him.

Just then, a group of four children ran past their carriage, shouting and laughing, and Elizabeth startled for a moment. She saw the children and then wisely sidestepped them, and Darcy felt another stab of irritation that a group of ragamuffins might mar Elizabeth's first moments of exposure to Darcy House.

They were just street children running by. They didn't signify her experience of staying here in London in his home. And Elizabeth was smart, amiable and reasonable. She certainly wouldn't hold ill manners from a group of children on the street against a home.

Elizabeth and her maid carefully walked up the stairs. Then, once she reached the top, she turned and found Darcy's face below on the sidewalk. For the first time he was responsible for her experience here in the busy, loud city, and if she didn't like it, he feared it might be a reflection on him as a husband. He'd known she loved Pemberley and the country, but he didn't know how she'd react to this other part of him, London, and his family's side.

Mrs. Lewis, the housekeeper, opened the heavy wooden door and welcomed Elizabeth and her maid inside, stopping to coo over Cassandra as any good London housekeeper would when meeting the master's new babe. They disappeared inside with Georgiana close behind them. Darcy, still standing alone on the sidewalk, remembered himself and scaled the steps.

Inside, the townhouse was brightly lit with candles and cheerfully decorated with red bows on the great wooden staircase, probably leftover from Christmas. After days of riding, the light seemed bright to his tired eyes, but he was happy to nod hello to servants, familiar faces carrying up the many trunks from the carriages. He greeted each of them with a nod or a hello.

He caught up to Elizabeth and her maid standing outside the mistress's bed chamber. She looked tired, faint dark smudges were under her eyes and he hoped the trip hadn't been too difficult on her this quickly after Cassandra's birth. He wondered what she thought as she took in all the details of the London house.

Was she sorry she was here? She looked fatigued, but anyone would be after three days on the road with a young baby.

"Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Lewis curtsied to him when she saw him.

He nodded back. "Mrs. Lewis, delightful to see you again." He wanted to talk to Elizabeth privately, but of course, the house was full of people meeting Elizabeth and Cassandra for the first time.

"Is your room to your liking?" he asked Elizabeth.

She looked around as if she were seeing it for the first time.

"Yes, it's wonderful," she said softly.

He needed to let her rest, bathe, feed the baby. Some of her hair fell loose from its chignon. He loved her hair, how soft it was, how it smelled like fresh air and sunshine and fell in soft, loose waves when she brushed it. A lovely corkscrew tendril fell down near her ear. It was a long perfect corkscrew, glinting with reddish tones in the light.

Darcy turned to the maid, housekeeper and Georgiana who crowded around Elizabeth and the baby.

"Ladies, may I speak to my wife privately for a moment?"

Each nodded and left the room quickly while Cassandra fussed in her mother's arms. Elizabeth sank into the nearest chair and tried to stick her pinkie finger in the girl's mouth.

"Oh, yes, I know. We'll feed you soon," she told Cassandra.

"I just wanted a word with you as we're arriving here in London as husband and wife for the first time."

Elizabeth glanced up from the fussy baby and smiled.

"That is sweet, William. But I need to feed Cassandra or she will howl enough to wake up all of Mayfair, and maybe the Prime Minister himself." She set the baby down on the bed, removed her pelisse, and began unbuttoning her dress.

Darcy was momentarily startled. "You're going to feed her...now?"

So much for a tender moment with this wife.

Elizabeth looked at him and laughed. "Well, she hasn't really grasped patience yet. Here, help me unbutton my dress." She turned her back to him.

Darcy's sighed. He had been more than happy to help Elizabeth undress, but for another, more selfish purpose.

Cassandra's fussing turned to full-throated cries and Elizabeth turned her head to the girl.

"Oh, will you send my maid in here to help? She has quicker hands."

"Yes, of course."

Darcy opened the door where her maid stood patiently.  
"Please see to Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth turned her body away for privacy, while the maid gently closed the door behind her. Darcy stood alone for a moment in front of the door before he walked wearily to his own bed chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

"We've been invited to a ball!" Georgiana sat in the breakfast room the next morning and said to Elizabeth as she examined the pile of letters that had arrived for them. "Two. No three!" She held up another cream envelope. "One is a private ball, the others are public dances. Elizabeth has many invitations too, but I didn't open them, of course."

"I should hope not," Darcy said from behind the newspaper at his seat at the breakfast table. He looked up as Elizabeth entered. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Both her husband and his sister looked more well rested and neatly attired than she felt considering the long carriage ride the day before.

"I slept well, thank you," Elizabeth said, which was not entirely true. Her bed was large and comfortable enough, but she lay awake in the strange room for hours, listening to the unfamiliar city sounds coming from the street. Outside the window, voices rose and fell. Horses clopped by. Leaves shook and a branch tapped on the window. It was all so alive and awake. She wasn't sure how anyone was able to get a good night's sleep in the city. She had hoped Darcy might make a late night visit to see how she was faring in the strange house, but he hadn't. London would take some getting used to.

"You may not have been Mrs. Darcy very long, but you already have an impressive pile of letters to answer," Darcy said, gesturing to the stack Georgiana had gone through. He took a piece of bacon from the silver tray and popped it into his mouth.

Georgiana nodded, smiling. "I think nearly every lady of society in London wants to meet you."

Elizabeth saw the letters and blushed. Despite her best efforts to buoy her spirit, her heart sank by the idea that she had to meet all those people. "It's not me they want to meet. It's Mrs. Darcy."

Darcy looked at her curiously, and she reddened. She knew she should not be casting doubts on people she had not yet met. Or at least not saying so out loud. She took a sip of tea. "I only mean that I am a curiosity to them."

"Yes, that's true," Darcy nodded. "But as they grow to know you, I daresay you will make some true friends," he said and smiled.

Elizabeth tried to smile back at him, but his comment stung.

He was right.

She needed to be more tolerant and open minded about Londoners. She knew her share of dullards and bores in the country, as in any social circle. There must be good respectable people here in the city too. She-who always prided herself on _not_ judging people-was making assumptions about Darcy's friends and family. She was judging all of London. And finding them wanting.

"Did Cassandra sleep well?" Darcy asked. "I didn't hear her last night." Elizabeth was going to reply that the baby spent most of the night in her bed, but at that moment, the nurse walked into the room, carrying the bright-eyed baby. "There's the Sausage!" Darcy stood up and took her in his arms. "How is Sausage?" he said and bounced her happily on his lap.

The baby smiled and giggled at her father and Georgiana. Elizabeth knew she should be cheered at the happy scene of domesticity, but something cold formed in her chest. Maybe Cassandra preferred her father's company to her own. Elizabeth set down the teacup and stood up. Without thinking, she walked toward the glass doors leading to the back garden.

"Elizabeth, are you unwell?" she heard Darcy ask.

"No." She glanced back at the table and saw Darcy and Georgiana's confused expressions. She turned the cold knob and stepped outside, the air damp and foggy. She wrapped her arms around her for warmth but kept walking.

Anger inside her burned as she walked the garden. She couldn't pinpoint why she was so angry. Darcy hadn't done anything to offend her. Cassandra only brightened at the sight of her father. She knew her child loved her.

And yet. She tried to organize her muddled thoughts as she walked. The gardens were all dead and decayed despite being a mild day for winter. From the plants, dead leaves hung brown and crisped. With her finger, she traced browned stems that had grown into elaborate corkscrew shapes and delicate, fanning leaves. She walked down the rows examining the beauty in decay.

"Mrs. Darcy?" Please take your shawl," her maid called to her from the door, and ran to her with her thick gray knit. Elizabeth allowed her to drape it over her shoulders as though she were a little girl.

"There. You need to keep warm, Ma'am," she said and patted her shoulder gently. She was annoyed at the action but knew she was being silly.

Elizabeth thanked her and turned back down the once-green aisles, examining the withered flowers and leaves, occasionally stopping to touch a desiccated bloom, now a dried husk that inevitably shattered in her hand.

This was how she felt. Dried, cold and black and curled up for the winter. She had once been green and supple-back at Longbourn-but now she felt like a dried empty husk. Instantly tears formed behind her eyes as though she had lost something valuable, though she had no logical reason to cry. She made certain no one could see her then as she wiped her eyes. She blamed coming to London society for making her feel overwhelmed.

After several moments of silent tears, she wandered back to the house, reluctant to go back inside. As she got closer, she saw a solitary figure standing near the back door. It was Darcy, worry etched across his brown. His wolfhound, Banquo, chewed a stick at his side.

"Are you unwell, Elizabeth?"

She shook her head and forced herself to smile. "I confess I'm melancholy today. I think it is fatigue from traveling."

He nodded and placed a hand on her back to lead her to the house. "You will catch a cold out here. Why don't you come inside and have some hot tea? The nurse has taken Cassandra back upstairs."

She nodded but felt numb as she came inside and had tea poured for her.

"Georgiana, will you come down and sit with Elizabeth as she warms up? I have an errand I must attend to in the city today."

Georgiana carried her embroidery over and sat down on a chair near her.

Elizabeth sat, lost in thought until Georgiana spoke again.

"Don't you wish to read your mail?" She hopped up and carried the letters to her.

Elizabeth took the envelopes and examined the curling scripts that decorated them.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Georgiana asked, looking at her peculiarly.

"Oh, yes," Elizabeth said and slipped her hand under a flap to open the seal. It was from Lord Ruten, with whom Darcy had attended school at Cambridge, inviting them to a dinner in their honor in a week.

Elizabeth felt as though she were floating above everything in the room, looking down on them. She was there, but she felt removed.

"Are you well, Lizzie?" Georgiana asked. There was the question everyone kept asking her. She nodded dismissively.

"Yes, I'm simply tired. I may go to bed and lie down."

Georgiana watched her walk toward the stairs.

"I am fine," Elizabeth said to Georgiana before she returned to her bed chamber.

* * *

It had snowed overnight and a fresh white blanket now made London streets clean and pretty again for a few hours, Darcy noticed. At least until charcoal, smoke and manure began to scatter and blacken the streets and sidewalks.

But Darcy, Elizabeth, and Georgiana were out early enough to enjoy the untouched snow for a few hours. Darcy looked past his sister, who sat on the other side of him in the barouche. It was a tight squeeze for the small gig, but they all fit because Georgiana and Elizabeth were small. Usually sitting the three of them in such a small space would have been cause for nonstop giggling between the two women. But Elizabeth merely stared out at the passing cityscape, no expression on her face. He knew his wife did not relish seeing his relatives again, and they were on their way to meet Darcy's cousin, Anne and her mother, Lady Catherine. He attributed her quiet mood to that.

They arrived at the Belgravia mansion on Chester Street where Lady Riddle lived and where Anne and Catherine stayed. Elizabeth gazed up at the tall stone facade and said nothing while Georgiana barely looked up.

Georgiana was used to lofty places like this, having lived in London with her governess after the Wickham debacle at Ramsgate. Darcy's gloved hands balled up with anger remembering Wickham. He'd have snapped the man's neck if he had the opportunity to. Fortunately (or unfortunately, he thought) he hadn't gotten close enough to him to do so.

Elizabeth sat still while Georgiana scurried down from her seat and onto the snowy sidewalk with help from the coach. Darcy reminded Georgiana to wait for her turn to exit, but he glanced at Elizabeth and thought better of it. She was pale, and he remembered he needed to find a wetnurse here in London for Cassandra. Perhaps that's what it was. She was weak from nursing Cassandra for as long as she had.

In all the chaos since Lady Catherine's visit, securing a London wetnurse had fallen to the wayside, and Darcy cursed himself for this lapse. He'd speak to Mrs. Lewis tonight and have her find someone as soon as possible, although he worried that a wet nurse in the city may be less wholesome than one in the country. Perhaps he should suggest Elizabeth dispense nursing altogether. He knew she enjoyed it, but as pale she looked, he wondered if it weakened her too much.

Darcy held out his hand to assist his wife down, and she took it. She looked tired and thin and here he was forcing her to travel in the dirty, foul city to visit with Lady Catherine, of all people. He vowed to take better care of her in the future.

Alas, there was no way around it now. He promised himself that he and Georgiana and the nurse would take Cassandra tonight so she'd be able to get some rest. He'd mention it to Georgiana when he could have a private word with her.

"Are you unwell?" he asked softly as he helped her down.

She shook her head silently and moved past him, which caused his heart to squeeze with concern. Normally, Elizabeth would have laughed off any notions of illness.

Lady Catherine's butler opened the broad mahogany door and held it open for them as they walked in. Citrus and warm tea wafted through the air.

"Mr. and Miss Darcy! How enchanting to see you both again." Lady Riddle was as Darcy remembered her from town: tall and slim with red hair that curled around her face. Despite being bosom friends with his aunt, she had a sweet, kind look.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Riddle. Mrs. Darcy,"

Lady Riddle nodded to Elizabeth, who curtsied.

"Lovely to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you," Elizabeth said softly.

Lady Catherine sat in the center of the room with her daughter Anne perched at her side. _Poor Cousin Anne_, he thought as he always did when he saw her. For someone who was supposed to be enjoying greater health, she looked much the same: pale and thin, like she might break in a strong wind.

The party greeted Lady Catherine and Anne and were served tea by silent uniformed servants. Darcy watched Elizabeth sink into a velvet cushioned chair while Georgiana sat nearer to Anne. "How do you do, Anne? You look well."

Anne smiled at each of them shyly and pushed her round spectacles up her nose.

"I am pleased that you have accepted my invitation," Lady Catherine said to the party. "I think Georgiana and Anne will be quite the bells at this year's court."

Georgiana exchanged an anxious smile with Anne.

"Yes, we do want both girls to enjoy themselves," Darcy said.

Lady Catherine opened her mouth. "Frivolity is not the purpose of our endeavor, but I can't picture two more vivacious, lively girls."

Darcy wanted to laugh, but he managed to cough into his hand instead. His eyes sought out Elizabeth's, who he thought would also find this quite a joke. But she, who sat still and quiet, didn't smile back.

"Georgiana is keen to know the machinations for presentation to court."

Lady Catherine smiled knowingly. "It is quite simple. The girls stand in the ballroom until their names are called, and they step forward and curtsey to Queen Charlotte, who is next to a giant birthday cake. It is quite an honor."

Lady Riddle leaned toward them and smiled conspiratorially. "I have brought London's finest modiste to take the measurements to create their court dresses. But of course, they are both as tiny as birds. Poor Kitty Mellen-daughter of Lord Mellen, you know-will be there as well, and I suspect the amount of material needed for her dress will be extensive considering her girth."

Georgiana smiled weakly. "Kitty Mellen is a very sweet girl. I met her last year," she said.

"That may be so, but her mother should restrict her teacakes, at least until after the Queen's birthday."

Georgiana blinked fearfully at Lady Catherine's pronouncement and eyed the fresh tea cakes in front of her with suspicion.

While each of the girls was whisked off by maids to be measured, Darcy watched Elizabeth. She nodded appropriately and smiled when something amusing was said, but she seemed to be a ghost of her former self whose eyes turned to stare out the window repeatedly. He was not the only one who noticed.

"By my word, you are very meek today!" Lady Catherine exclaimed to Elizabeth. "You are a silent mouse! Are you unwell?"

Elizabeth blushed.

"Not at all, Lady Catherine. I am sorry if you think I'm rude." She smiled faintly, a hint of the old Elizabeth coming through. "I should think you would find it preferable," she added.

Lady Catherine sniffed and ignored Elizabeth's joke. "Upon my word, it _is_ surprising. Is the babe well?" she asked, turning from Elizabeth to Darcy.

Darcy nodded. "She is excellent. Thank you for your concern, Aunt. Sometimes I suspect she is stronger than all of us put together."

Lady Catherine smiled imperiously. "She _is_ a Darcy."

After several minutes, Georgiana and Anne returned to the room, the two girls smiling shyly to each other as more trays of food were carried in by servants. Georgiana looked carefully at the small treats displayed prettily on the tray, which Elizabeth finally seemed to notice.

"You must eat whatever you wish. Do not fear that your figure will not be ideal for the party," Elizabeth said softly to Georgiana.

"Yes, both of you could quite be fattened up," Lady Riddle added merrily and gestured for a server to set the teacakes near the girls.

Georgiana looked to Lady Catherine and sneaked a teacake from the plate when she thought she wasn't looking.

Lady Catherine turned to Darcy.

"Do come talk to me, nephew, for I have things to say."

Darcy nodded and kneeled beside his aunt's seat, away from the party, who were admiring swatches of silk for their dresses brought by the maid.

"Have a care with your wife, Fitzwilliam. She seems unusually quiet, which is not like her."

Darcy looked up at Elizabeth, who had gone back to looking out the window.

"I think she is tired from our journey. I must take her home and make her rest."

Lady Catherine's frown deepened.

"After confinement, a woman may not be herself for a while. Men, of course, know nothing about this. She should not be over-indulged either."

Darcy nodded, stupid at how powerless he felt.

"Should I consult a doctor?"

Lady Catherine shook her head. "No, for doctors only make it worse. Do not let her dwell upon her thoughts too much either, for that is how hysteria develops. You should limit her movement about the city so she does not take in too much noxious vapors. Keep her rooms warm. She should avoid fresh air. That is my advice to you."

Darcy, shaken, nodded his head and stood up.

"Fresh air is her one tonic in life," he said.

Lady Catherine's wrinkled eyes widened. "You MUST. She needs warm still air. Tell her maid this is very important."

Elizabeth herself had said she felt melancholy a few days ago. He immediately began plotting the steps he could do to alleviate it. He vowed to make sure a sound wetnurse was brought in to allow her to rest.

As Lady Riddle and Lady Catherine gave the girls advice on their royal meeting, Darcy moved to where Elizabeth sat and suggested she take a turn in the room with him.

Elizabeth still looked pale, but she smiled too. "What secrets is Lady Catherine whispering to you about?" she said to him, taking his arm.

"No secrets at all. She simply said you seem fatigued and I agree. I should like to take you home so that you may rest."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe it. "That is kind of her. I must appear quite hopeless. I do hope you all are not plotting to have me sent away."

Darcy made himself smile. "Not at all. Nothing a night's rest cannot amend. Georgiana and I will play nursemaid to Cassandra tonight so that you may rest."

That night, he and Georgiana kept their word, taking turns holding (and Georgiana, singing to) the baby. At one point, Georgiana played a nursery lullaby on the pianoforte, but Cassandra shrieked and turned her head away from the instrument. Darcy held her and pretended to dance with her until she finally quieted.

Later, he checked on Elizabeth, who was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Several hours later, Elizabeth lay awake in the middle of the night while everyone else in the house had gone to bed. She stared up at shadows wavering on the ceiling, the result of torches that reflected light from the courtyard of the town house.

She tossed from one side to the other in irritation. _Why was she so restless?_ Her body was warm-almost burning-and she threw the quilt off of her for relief.

Her breasts felt tender, and she knew her milk was drying up. It would have seemed embarrassing to her before she actually experienced it. But now, it was far too painful to be remotely amusing. Even lying on her side caused her pain. It also made her inexplicably sad. Her connection to Cassandra was disappearing and she felt shame that it happened before her daughter was ready to be weaned. Of course, they could hire multiple wet nurses and her baby wouldn't suffer. But her body was supposed to take care of her baby. It had carried and protected Cassandra so well during her pregnancy, now it was turning on her. Betraying her when her baby needed it. Shouldn't it have known better?

She gave up trying to sleep and stood and pulled on a robe and slippers. She could hear street noise drift up to her. She missed her walks at Longbourn and even the solitary nature trails she had begun to forge around Pemberley. Here in London, she felt trapped inside the house. The streets were so busy, she feared she'd be run over simply crossing it.

Without thinking, she found herself walking to the nursery, where she stood to make sure Cassandra slept. Some nights she had a panicky urge to jump up and make certain that the baby was still breathing. Tonight though, she felt very little looking down at her baby. She could see herself watching her, but not feel the tender connection she thought she should feel. Cassandra slept soundly, her small chest rising and falling in the blue light of the moon. Perhaps Elizabeth lacked a quality it took to make her a caring mother. Elizabeth sat down in a nearby chair, wrapped up in a blanket and began to silently shed tears.

Motherhood was so different than how she thought it would be. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she hadn't expected to look at her baby and feel nothing, like inside her was an empty stone well that simply went down and down, so far down one couldn't see the bottom.

She pulled the blanket around her, tears wetting her face. What if she didn't have the disposition to be a good mother? Darcy would be so sorry when he realized what a mistake he'd made in marrying her.

_Darcy_.

More tears poured down her face. She thought her love for him would make being a mother natural for her, and here she was crying in the nursery in the middle of the night. She could never tell anyone how she felt, not even Jane, because no one would understand. She grabbed a cloth from a table and wiped her nose.

A creak from the doorway turned her head.

"Are you unwell?" Darcy's voice came from the door.

Elizabeth quickly wiped away her tears and tried to smile. He couldn't witness her acting like this. "Oh, yes. I am simply thinking silly thoughts and missing Pemberley."

Darcy moved toward her in the dark, glanced at Cassandra and then back to Elizabeth.

"You are not well," he said when he came closer to her. He wore a robe over his greatshirt.

"Yes," she protested but more tears came down her face. She felt like a fool.

"My dear," Darcy crouched near her, his eyes dark. "What is it? What can I do? Did my Aunt say something rude to you?"

Elizabeth expelled a damp sob, but shook her head. "No. I don't know why I'm crying." She pressed the cloth to her dripping nose.

Darcy placed a warm hand on hers and squeezed it.

"You are tired from the journey. I should not have made you come to London so soon after your confinement."

She wished that was her malady; that it was so simple. More tears streamed down her face.

His hand warmed her skin. She leaned toward him. If she could just feel near to him again, maybe she would feel more like herself.

"My dear," Darcy said, looking more concerned by the moment. "Should I fetch your maid?"

"No. I am well," Elizabeth whispered, almost angrily. In the dark, she reached for him and pressed against his warm, broad body. She needed to know he still loved her. "Might I perhaps...sleep in your bedchamber tonight?"

Darcy pulled away and looked at her face seriously. "Of course you may, but I will be there too."

Elizabeth sniffed and forced herself to smile. She knew he was trying to be amusing. Normally his comment would have elicited a true smile from her. She understood he was trying to be kind, and still irritation flared inside her. It was so unlike her.

It will pass, she told herself as Darcy guided her to his bedchamber, her legs trembling underneath her.

Darcy lay behind Elizabeth on the bed and watched her shoulder rise and fall as she breathed.

He knew she was sensitive and pushed herself more than she realized, particularly after the baby's birth. But he had never been truly afraid for her until now. He'd never seen her cry the way she had, as though the tears might not stop, nor seen the fearful, hollow-eyed look she had. Her expression stayed with him. How could he help her? They were now in London and set to go to court in a few weeks. He wanted more than anything to take her out of the filthy city and take her back to Pemberley, where she was safe and she'd feel better. Retreating now, before everyone had met the new Mrs. Darcy would cause a small scandal unless they lied and said she had fallen ill.

Perhaps she was truly unwell.

Darcy rolled quietly on his back restlessly and stared up at the blue upholstered canopy on his bed. He wanted to call a physician, but his aunt's words made him hesitate. He'd heard some women acquired nervous states after confinement. But Elizabeth was the strongest woman he'd known.

All he knew was he wanted her back, how she used to be. He was selfish. He'd overridden her wishes and forced her and a young infant to travel to London to go to court. What a fool he'd been. He'd worried about his sister's health, but not given a thought to his wife's because he'd never had need to before.

There was one thing he could do. His eyes snapped open.

_By, God, yes._

Her sister Jane would be a comfort to her. He'd write Bingley and she and ask them to come to London. If anything was truly wrong, she would be the one to know best how to help.

He rolled back to her and gently nuzzled closer so he could inhale her clean scent. He would send a note first thing in the morning.

A week later, Darcy was pleased to see a letter with a familiar-looking script handed to Elizabeth at breakfast.

His wife inhaled audibly when she saw the envelope.

"A letter from Netherfield," she said and opened it quickly, and for perhaps the first time in a week, her lips curved up into a faint smile.

"Jane and Bingley are coming to London in a few days," she said, a flush of excitement coloring her cheeks.

Darcy smiled back at her. "How unexpected. What brings them to town?"

Elizabeth flipped over the letter to read the last of it.

"A social call. She wishes to see Cassandra now that she is a bit older, as well as all of us. She particularly wishes to know Miss Darcy better."

Darcy sipped his coffee to hide his self satisfaction. He felt very clever indeed.

"I haven't seen Bingley in an _age_!" Georgiana cried. "And I'm so eager to become better acquainted with your beloved Jane."

Elizabeth smiled and squeezed her hand. "She will admire you greatly, Georgiana. I can't wait for you to know her better."

Darcy nodded and hid his face behind his newspaper. "It is true that the new Mrs. Bingely is one of the kindest creatures you will meet. She and Bingely are well matched in that way."

Georgiana's brow creased and she looked puzzled.

"But, William, I have heard you say that Bingley was perhaps too trusting of people sometimes. Or have you changed that opinion?'

Darcy quickly set down his coffee cup and moved the newspaper so he could see his sister's eager face.

"Bingley and I are very different, despite our great friendship. He has the fortune to think well of most people. Whereas I am far less easily satisfied by people's characters, until they have proven otherwise."

"And what did you first think when you met Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked and looked from her brother to his wife.

He glanced at Elizabeth, who was adding jam to her toast. "Although I was struck by how pretty she was, I was too shy to converse with her properly. Now you see I am not always so brilliant." Darcy smiled at Elizabeth, who returned the look.

Georgiana smiled and grasped both their hands. "But it has all worked out so well in the end. Do you think how different your life would be if you hadn't met Elizabeth?"

Darcy's stomach sank at her words, but he pretended otherwise. "Yes, it would be just you and I _and_ Lady Catherine here eating breakfast." He laughed and nodded to her lap. "And she would find the amount of crumbs you're spilling appalling."

Georgiana shuddered. "Oh, that would be terrible for all of us."

Darcy's gaze fixed on Elizabeth again, who was looking down at her plate. What she was thinking?

"Yes, it would," he added. "Undoubtedly terrible."

Despite the excitement of Jane and Bingley's impending arrival, Georgiana was still on a strict schedule of meetings that propelled her toward her debut at court. There were appointments at dressmakers, hairdressers, lessons on royal etiquette, and luncheons to meet and befriend dozens of other debuting young women. It was at one such lunch that she was reintroduced to Fiona Scanlon, who had attended her family's Christmas party at Pemberley.

"Miss Darcy," Fiona said as she approached. "I am surprised to see you here in London. I thought you were not coming out this year," Fiona said to her, her nose firmly lodged in the air.

Georgiana took in Fiona's dress, which was soft coral and had gold fliilgrees along the bodice and hem. It was breathtakingly pretty.

"Yes, my Aunt convinced me to come to London after all." Georgiana said and glanced ahead at the dresses of the other girls. All were equally well cut, floral and reminded her of flowers in a summer field. She felt underdressed in her simple cream dress, although it was decorated with Belgium lace and was quite expensive.

As if Fiona could read her mind, her lips turned upwards. "I adore your dress. It is so...simple."

Georgiana smoothed her perspiring hands over her skirts. "Thank you."

"I was just remarking how snug and cozy our Chrstimas was at Pemberley. Snowed in at Derbyshire! With men like Mr. Hugh Devereax."

Georgiana's own memories of Adam flashed in her mind. She had quite forgotten Hugh and how she'd first been smitten with him.

Fiona grasped her arm warmly. "La, Miss Darcy, come and meet my friends. Allow me to introduce Miss Isabelle Hudson and Miss Charlotte Grant," she said as two of the prettiest, most beautifully dressed girls approached and greeted Fiona warmly.

"Miss Darcy, I believe we met last year at a dinner at Vicar Smith's home," Isabella said.

Georgiana nodded politely.

"Miss Darcy, how I've longed to meet you," Charlotte said. "I believe my older brother is acquainted with yours."

"Very nice to meet you as well."

The girls made her nervous, but she smiled and nodded, following their conversations about ribbons and who made good and poor dancing partners.

"You will be coming to my home for dinner tomorrow night, won't you, Miss Darcy?" Charlotte turned to her. "You know who will be there? Mr. Hugh Devereaux," she said and smiled proudly.

"Hugh Devereaux is a barely licked man cub," Fiona said. "And you know he must be on the lookout for an heiress."

Georgiana was surprised to hear Fiona characterize him in that way.

"Do not look at me so shocked. Everyone knows his family's debts have accumulated under his father. He will need to marry well if his family is to stay in Ford Glen, she said referring to his family home.

"Miss Darcy is an heiress," Charlotte said and giggled.

"Too true! Miss Darcy, do you find Mr. Devereaux charming?" At this comment, the girls turned and looked at her and she blushed deeply at their giggles.

"I think he's handsome," Charlotte said. "But he does need to go out and experience the world before he is husband material."

"Only to you. Not everyone has your...appetites, you know," Fiona said.

"Do stop," Charlotte said and swatted her with her fan.

The girls' talk was shockingly forward. Georgiana had only been absent from London for a year, and suddenly her childhood friends had grown up considerably. She wasn't sure what to think.

Across the room, one of the hostess's brothers stood smiling.

"There is Samuel Calhoun, Rebecca's brother," Charlotte said. "He seems happy to be here."

Fiona smirked. 'You know what they say about him?" She looked at the girls slyly. "NSIC," she whispered.

Georgiana didn't know what that meant, but she was too shy to ask. Luckily. Charlotte asked for her.

"NSIC?"

Fiona took a sip of her claret. "Not Safe In Carriages. Apparently he's known to be quite busy in them."

The other girls giggled and Georgiana played along.

"How does the new Mrs. Darcy like London?" Fiona asked.

"She likes it very much," Georgiana replied, finding Elizabeth across the room. "But at heart, she is more comfortable in the country. As is my brother."

"Yes, I had heard that." Fiona said knowingly, which made her wonder what else she'd heard.

Georgiana spied Elizabeth, sitting amongst other married society ladies. Frankly, Elizabeth looked miserable. She nodded along to what another woman said, but her eyes had none of the spark they usually did. Perhaps none of them were at home in the city anymore. Georgiana marveled at how feelings could change so much in a short period of time.

"Ah, look who it is," Charlotte said and the girls all turned in the she was looking.

There, tall as ever, stood Adam Merriweather. He looked elegant, wearing a well-cut gray coat and spotless Hessian boots. He gestured as he spoke to another man. Georgiana had forgotten he took up quite so much space.

"Oh," Fiona said and smirked. "Miss Darcy, are you surprised? Mr. Merriweather is everywhere this season. He was at your Christmas in Derbyshire, wasn't he?"

Georgiana tore her eyes away from his broad shoulders and shrugged as though she didn't care. But inside she was reeling. _How long had he been here in London? Why hadn't he called on her? _

"Mr. Merriweather has two of my favorite qualities," Fiona smiled at the other girls. "He's tall and rich." Her lips curved up playfully and she sipped her drink.

"_Very_ rich," Charlotte said. "His father's business even outearns your brother's, Miss Darcy. But of course, his money comes from _trade_." Her voice lowered on the last word as though it were a secret.

Fiona laughed. "Oh Charlotte, his money spends the same as other men's money, doesn't it?"

Charlotte reddened. "Fiona," she said, cringing. "You know it's not the same. Also, his father refuses to trade in Barbados because of slave labor."

Fiona shrugged. "So they mean to moralize us? How tiresome. However, I'll wager that the Mama of the girl who becomes his bride will not turn her nose up to his money either. But he is a merciless social climber."

"Oh, Fiona!" Charlotte exclaimed while the other girls laughed.

A moment later, Adam found Georgiana's face across the room. His smile broadened pleasantly.

"Miss Darcy!" he called and crossed the room.

Georgiana glanced at the other girls nervously, but he seemed to only be looking at her.

"What a pleasant surprise! I did not think you partook in _ton_ lunches."

Despite her discomfort, Georgiana felt her lips pulling up into a smile, which she tried to suppress. "Mrs. Darcy and I, that is-I am preparing for presentation at court."

"Yes, I did not expect the Darcys to be present at lunch with such social climbers."

He smiled widely to Fiona to indicate he had heard her. "After all, there are people from trade here. How utterly common!"

It was just like him to poke fun at himself. She couldn't help it, she smiled. She again tried to dampen it around the other girls, but couldn't seem to. For perhaps the first time that day, she was enjoying herself.

"Mr. Merriweather, you are always so droll," Fiona said with a sharp smile. "When did you arrive in London?"

"Three days ago. My father and I received an invitation and thought visiting the city would be diverting." When he spoke, he looked directly at Georgiana, which made her blush and look down again.

Fiona noticed. "La, I find my drink nearly gone. Who will accompany me to the punch bowl? I suspect Mr. Merriweather and Miss Darcy wish to converse _privately_."

Georgiana watched them flounce away, and was not sorry to see them go.

"Pay them no mind, Miss Darcy," Mr. Merriweather said. "Fiona is the worst kind of busybody. She has no heart and will not rest until everyone is put in their place."

"She is not so bad," Georgiana said.

Adam Merriweather looked back to her with surprise.

"She was very interested in sniffing around me until she found out my father worked in trade. Then she barely deigned to speak to me."

"Well, you can hardly blame her for that," Georgiana said, only realizing when she said it how severe it sounded. "I just mean that's not uncommon…" her words trailed off uncomfortably.

"That's all right. You needn't explain that prejudice to me. I am quickly becoming an expert on it. You'd think England hadn't been built on trade like everywhere else."

Georgiana flushed as she realized she, too, was guilty of that kind of thinking.

"I am sorry if we appear unkind to you," she said sincerely.

He shrugged. "I don't worry about it for me. I just don't want Glen Hollow's (check name) cats treated so shabbily on my account," he said and a smile broke across his face.

"Oh, yes. Do they have a busy social calendar this season?"

He grinned. "Extraordinarily busy, yes. They are quite in demand." He said playfully.

"I am sure everyone will look past it once they realize what charming and sparkling guests they are."

Adam Merriweather's lips quirked upward again. "I do hope you're right, Miss Darcy." He glanced around the room. "Are Mrs. Darcy and your brother here as well?"

"Mrs. Darcy is there, with the other married women."

Adam looked over and saw Elizabeth's strained expression. "She looks as though she is trapped by every dull matron buffalo in the room. Poor thing. Shall I rescue her and bring her here?"

Georgiana shook her head. "People will talk."

He sighed. "Miss Darcy, they will gossip anyway. But I will allow you to dissuade me from my mission. For propriety's sake. This time."

Georgiana cleared her throat and tried to seem nonchalant. "I was surprised to find you here in London."

He took two sparkling flutes of champagne from a tray held by a passing footman and smiled at her. "I was not. My father and I rode in a carriage for three days-and lo, we arrived in London!"

Georgiana hit him softly with her glove. "Do you take anything seriously?'

He leveled his gaze at her. "Yes, I do. But not at frothy parties where I am rich enough to be invited, but not connected enough to be treated respectfully."

Gerogiana raised her eyebrows and nodded. "But I will say that half the Mama's in the room will look past your connections in favor of your fortune."

Adam took a long sip from his flute. "Yes. So tell me, how does your fast horse do? Slightly, but not-damagingly-lame, I hope?"

Georgiana smiled at him. "You are too much, Mr. Merriweather."

"So I'm told. How hails the newest Darcy? Is she in London too?" Adam looked again to Mrs. Darcy.

"Very well. Yes, she traveled with us. I think the journey was the first time she had been quiet in her young life."

"Too bad that carriages do not have that effect on more people."

Georgiana chuckled, then followed Adam Merriweather's gaze to the matrons.

"Forgive me, but Mrs. Darcy looks paler than she was at Christmas. Does she fare well?"

Georgiana realized she was chewing her bottom lip.

"The journey has been difficult for her."

"That is a shame. Mr. Darcy was telling me what a prodigious walker she was."

Georgiana nodded. "Yes, it's hard to find quiet space here in London."

"She should walk in Hyde Park. It's beautiful there."

Georgiana nodded. "Yes, but we need chaperones," she paused, struck by a new thought. "Unless you are volunteering?" She gazed past him to Elizabeth and turned back excitedly to Adam.

"Miss Darcy, you have lost me."

She whispered to him."I must confide in you, but I need your absolute discretion on a delicate nature. I think I have come up with a way to help Mrs. Darcy, if you are willing."

Adam set his hand on his chest. "I would lay down my life for Mrs. Darcy," he said solemnly.

"You needn't do that. But you can-if you are so inclined-accompany us on nature walks to Hyde Park. I fear my sister needs fresh air and nature more than she realizes."

Adam smiled and bowed formally to her. "I am happy to be of service."

Georgiana nodded quickly. "If we talk longer here, there will be gossip. I must return to the girls. Thank you for your offer, Mr. Merriweather. I will write to you shortly."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, a bright sun shone down upon London again, illuminating the usually dark month of February, but Elizabeth barely noticed. Rather, she saw the light through the window, felt the warmth on it on her hands as she lay in bed, but it didn't affect her the way sunlight usually did. As a matter of fact, lying there, she felt nothing.

Not joy or pleasure, despite the warm fire in the hearth and comfortable linens in the bed. She knew she should stir, dress and go see Cassandra, and go down to breakfast to see Darcy and Georgiana.

But she didn't move. Lying still seemed to be the only thing that didn't drain her. If she were still enough, she might slip into slumber again. That was where she wanted to be right, where it was quiet. Then she wouldn't have to think about how Darcy was undoubtedly disappointed in her inferiority as a mother and as a wife. Or he would be soon enough.

Thinking of her husband made her heart wrench so unexpectedly, she almost gasped. This was not what she'd expected in London. The previous day, she accompanied Georgiana to a luncheon to meet other girls who'd also be presented at court, and Elizabeth had supped with the other society mamas.

The other women's conversations were what she expected. They talked of their daughters and dresses and gossiped about marriage prospects and how much certain gentlemen had per year. Her own Mama would have thrived in that situation, she realized. It was a small group, and the other women weren't unkind. It was just that Elizabeth felt she had nothing in common with them. Things she relished-a brisk walk in the melting spring woods, sitting next to the fire in the library with her father, Jane humming as she washed clothes from the next room-would have sounded ridiculous to them, and she only realized how lost she was in this world.

_Darcy had made a mistake in marrying me._

He'd made a mistake bringing her here and thinking she could fit in amongst the society ladies. She was not like them, and she'd never be. Perhaps she could hide her nature for a few more months, but eventually he'd see the truth. He'd realize how wrong he'd been about her, and how Lady Catherine was right. She was not meant for London society. Maybe when they returned back to Derbyshire, she would feel like herself again. If Darcy didn't come to hate her first.

She blinked several times and realized her cheeks were wet. She was crying and hadn't realized it. She sniffed and quickly wiped her tears away before anyone could see them. She had to rise. Her baby needed her. She blotted her tears on her lace sleeve as the maid knocked on her door and then opened it, briskly carrying in a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Mrs. Darcy. You've slept late."

Elizabeth saw her step slow when the maid looked at her, but she recovered and brought her the tea. Elizabeth must look worse than she realized.

"Are you unwell? Should I call for Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth shook her head and forced herself to smile. "No, I am well. I simply did not rest as well as I'd hoped."

Elizabeth could see concern flash across the maid's soft face. "I am tired," she said simply.

Wonderful, now she was upsetting the servants.

"Please do not mention my state to anyone else," Elizabeth said.

The maid's brows knit together. "Of course, Mrs. Darcy."

Elizabeth looked down. "Would you please draw me a bath?"

Perhaps a warm bath would help her feel more like herself.

"The invitation has arrived!" Georgiana's voice rose through the townhouse from the entryway below. Darcy, sitting at his desk with his office door ajar, heard her, followed by her quick footsteps.

"It's here." Georgiana appeared in his doorway, slightly breathless from running up the stairs.

Darcy smiled at by her obvious concern. She had been so tentative not long before, and now a few weeks into being in London, it was like she'd never left.

He put his head down and pretended he was very distracted by his papers. "What invitation?"

Even out of the periphery, he saw Georgiana rolled her eyes dramatically and held up a large creamy envelope.

"Fitzilliam! The envelope inviting us to court. _From_ _the_ _Queen_!"

She set it on his desk in front of him and he studied the flourished script and seated herself next to the housekeeper's cat, who lay on a chair.

"Oh, yes. That one," he smiled at her. "I suppose we should open it." He glanced at his pocket watch. "Has Elizabeth risen?"

Georgiana shook her head. "I haven't yet seen her this morning, which is unlike her."

It was unlike her. She had always been an early riser, especially after Cassandra was born, she'd already risen to feed or hold her nearly every time he'd gotten up. She had never been one to linger in bed.

"Does she have the baby with her in her bedroom?" Darcy asked. He hoped not so that she could get rest.

Georgiana shrugged and turned her head.

Darcy turned back to Georgiana. "Why don't you rouse Elizabeth and we will open the letter from court together?"

Georgiana nodded and disappeared down the hall towards Elizabeth's bed chamber.

Georgiana stood outside Elizabeth's closed door, her hand raised to knock on it when a noise inside stopped her. She leaned closer to the door. Someone inside was crying.

"Elizabeth?" she said quietly to the door. The sound stopped.

She waited.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. It's Georgiana. May I come in?"

She heard movement behind the door, and it opened slowly, revealing Elizabeth, hair loose and disheveled, wrapping a robe around herself.

"Georgiana?" Her voice was hoarse and weak. Her face was pale.

"Elizabeth! Are you unwell?"

Elizabeth blinked at her several times, as though confused. Georgiana saw that her eyes were wet and red-rimmed.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm simply tired."

Georgiana studied her. She knew how Elizabeth looked when fatigued. She had never seen her look so pale. And she was shockingly thin.

"May I come in?"

Elizabeth paused but stepped out of the way.

Georgiana saw the room was dark and the blinds were still closed. She didn't see Cassandra anywhere.

Georgiana held up the envelope.

"We have received an invitation from St. James Court. My brother asked if you would come down so we could open it together."

Elizabeth's gaze fell to the invitation.

"Elizabeth," Darcy's voice rose as he strode down the hall toward them.

Elizabeth pulled her robe tighter around her and backed from the door as he reached it.

"Is-" he started to say but stopped when he saw her. "Are you unwell? Where is Cassandra?"

Elizabeth shook her head and placed her hand over her mouth. More tears streamed from her eyes.

Darcy glanced at Georgiana. "I need to speak with Elizabeth privately," he said, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth looked as though she had just woken. She was pale and seemed smaller than the last time he'd seen her. She wore an expression he'd never seen. Something was clearly wrong.

"Darling," he said gently as he closed the door behind him. "What is this about?"

She said nothing, only gave a quiet sob, which shook her entire body.

Fear rushed through him.

"What is wrong? Is it Cassandra?" His gaze flicked around the room.

Elizabeth shook her head, crying more. She held one hand over another on her mouth as if she were trying to keep from speaking.

Darcy gently placed his hands on her shoulders and eased her toward the nearby bed.

"What is it? Darling, sit down. Calm yourself and speak to me."

She sank down obediently, tenting her nose and mouth with her hands. He couldn't imagine what could have happened that made her so upset. But he would find out who wronged her and demand retribution immediately.

After a moment, her sobs slowed as she balled up a hand in her fist.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no, causing uncombed hair to bob around her head. She hadn't even attended to her toilet, which surprised him. He'd never seen her like this.

Darcy placed his hand over hers to calm her. They were ice cold. She wore only a thin gown and robe. No wonder she was freezing. He pulled a quilt from the bed and wrapped it over her shoulders.

"Please can you tell me what is wrong?"

"I cannot," she said finally, still without looking at him.

"Elizabeth," he said again, this time very quietly so she could barely hear his voice. "I am afraid for you."

Fresh tears dripped onto where she held the quilt, and her head nodded weakly. "I am afraid for me too."

He moved closer to her and lifted her face with his hand. "What do you fear, Elizabeth? Tell me once and I shall vanquish it forever." His voice shook as he spoke the last word. He felt the energy in his body coil as if something touched him, he would strike.

"Forgive me. I am not myself," Elizabeth managed to say.

He smiled tentatively as if he could conjure her to be his gentle, clever Elizabeth again. She only looked at her hands.

"What has upset you?"

"No one thing," Her eyes swept around the room. "Everything," She said and finally looked at Darcy. "I am quite...foreign to myself."

Darcy inhaled and forced himself to sit still. "Shall I call a physician?"

Elizabeth shook her head, more tears forming. "I am not unwell. Only, I seem to have fallen into a pocket of despair, and I am unable to pull myself out."

Darcy's hands tightened over hers. He again chastised himself for bringing her to London. Traveling too soon after the baby had upset her body's natural humors. He would take her back to Pemberley to recover.

"I am sorry I have dragged us all here," Darcy said quietly. "I have been thoughtless about your strength after Cassandra. I blame myself. We shall return to Pemberley immediately."

Elizabeth bit her lip and shook her head.

"We cannot leave Georgiana by herself."

Darcy's thoughts swung wildly. A fear prickled his chest. He only knew he wanted to sweep Elizabeth and the baby into the carriage this moment and take her where she felt safe. He considered what his aunt had said of experiencing melancholy after childbirth. He needed to do what he could to ease her burden.

"Shhh. You must rest," he said.

"It would forever tarnish her debut if we do not accompany her."

Irritation stirred in Darcy. "What do we care if there is gossip?"

Elizabeth swallowed and wiped away another tear.

"We cannot do that to Georgiana. Not now. She cannot be the girl with the mad sister."

Darcy smiled faintly. "You are tired, not mad," Darcy said. "We can say you've contracted a fever. I'll send your maid in to attend to you. Jane and Bingley come today. Surely that will help."

Elizabeth nodded. He held onto her cool hand until she released his. He didn't want to make her more uncomfortable, but he could not help himself. He grasped her still damp face in his hands and pulled her up to look at him.

"We _shall_ get you well again. I will do anything to aid you." He gently placed his arms around her limp body and pressed her to him, her head only resting on his chest.

He breathed in her soft familiar scent: faint lemon soap. She barely hugged him back. He would do whatever humanly possible to help her. He couldn't lose her. If it meant returning to Pemberley and never stepping foot in London again, he would gladly do it. He'd move to Longbourn and become embroidery partners with her mother and sisters if that cheered her, although he sincerely hoped that was not the case. He kissed her soft hair, smiled cheerfully at her, and let her go when the maid knocked on the door, ignoring the despair forming in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Darcy paced up and down his office floor. He needed to speak to Georgiana, but couldn't bear to face anyone right now. He needed to act. He needed to do something to exorcise the guilt and fear that pulsed through him.

A knock thudded on his door. The last thing he wanted to do was try to explain Elizabeth's state with anyone, but he knew Georgiana needed consoling. He willed himself calm and opened the door. Georgiana stood, unshed tears glimmering her eyes.

"What is wrong with Elizabeth?" she said, meeting his gaze but sounding calmer than he expected. She was growing up faster than he'd realized.

He couldn't find the words to explain it. After a moment, he sighed deeply.

"I know she has melancholy," Georgiana said. "I know that melancholy sometimes comes after," she, too struggled with finding the right words."... confinement."

He nodded tersely and looked away, but Georgiana moved toward him.

"William, you may shut yourself in here and pace all you like, but we need to act. What can we do to help her?"

He stopped, surprised by Georgiana's steady tone. He owed it to them both to act. He finally shook his head.

"I am not sure."

"Should we summon a physician?"

At the word, dread twisted in his gut. He knew what they usually suggested for melancholic women. He refused to allow her to be treated that way.

He nodded wearily. "I wish to. But…"

His words trailed off.

He feared so many things at the moment, he didn't know how to articulate them. He didn't want to make them true. And he didn't want to frighten his sister.

Georgiana took his hand and squeezed it, and he felt something break loose in his chest as if a great weight lifted. He exhaled raggedly. Georgiana was comforting him, he realized.

His chest hitched with emotion.

_Not Elizabeth, the one good thing in his world. _

Cassandra and Georgiana needed her.

But more so, he.

She could not falter. Not his strong, indomitable Elizabeth. What would his life be without her?

"I will be home shortly," Darcy said, striding past his sister, down the stairs, only stopping momentarily to grab his coat and hat before heading straight to the stables.

* * *

Elizabeth finally stopped crying after Darcy left as the maid gingerly undressed her and eased her into a hot bath in the copper tub. The sudsy water, the wafting steam, and the gentle hands of her maid all helped her calm.

The water felt surprisingly good. It eased her muscles and released some of the pressure in her aching body. Her shoulders released and her breathing settled.

"Does Madam wish to have the baby brought in to share the bath?"

Elizabeth froze. She should say _yes, of course,_ as any proper mother would. But she paused, pulled apart by the conflicting thoughts. She ached to feel her daughter in her arms again. But another part of her felt guilty that her body couldn't even feed her anymore. What kind of mother was she if her body refused to feed her child?

When she didn't answer, the maid shrugged. "Perhaps another time," she said and began gently washing Elizabeth's back with a cloth.

Elizabeth said nothing. She sat and in the tub, water quietly rippling around her, and would have cried again if she had any tears left. But now she simply felt numb and distant from everything as though a pillow had been placed over her ears. Her earlier mood and everything that troubled her felt far away. It was a relief from the ugly thoughts that tore at her earlier.

An hour later, Georgiana was sitting next to Elizabeth's bedside when she heard Darcy and another's boots clip along the entryway floors. Elizabeth was sleeping, so she slipped out of her seat. She stood at the top of the stairs so she could overhear without being seen, even though she knew eavesdropping was poor form.

_But good form was for women who were not in crisis._

From her vantage point, she could see Darcy enter the house, his greatcoat sweeping behind him. Another finely dressed man with a bushy gray mustache walked in after him.

Her brother's brow creased and his face wore his most serious expression. She knew he was worried.

"Dr. Gordon, Mrs. Darcy is upstairs in her bed chamber. But I suspect she will not be happy to see I have brought you," Darcy said, removing his hat.

Georgiana knew Dr. Gordon as one of the finest physicians in London. He exclusively worked with people of fine society. She wondered how much her brother had paid to fetch him in less than an hour.

Dr. Gordon nodded, his mouth a tight line under his mustache. "That's often the case," he said. "You must remember that in cases like this, the patient does not know what's best for them and may protest helpful remedies. That is part of the illness."

So he had brought the physician.

Georgiana's stomach sank. She didn't think Elizabeth needed a strange man telling her what to do. But then, he was a man of science and perhaps he did know best. As they came up the stairs, she slipped back to Elizabeth's room and resumed her seat.

"Georgiana," Darcy said, "A physician is here to see Mrs. Darcy." She stood up and moved behind the two men. What would Elizabeth think when she woke and saw frowning men in dark coats standing in front of her. It was likely to scare her.

Darcy gently roused Elizabeth.

"What is it?" She asked Darcy, then her eyes grew wide when she saw the doctor.

"I'm sorry to startle you. This is Dr. Gordon. He's here to talk to you."

Elizabeth pulled the quilt up to her neck even though she was wearing a high-necked chemise.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Darcy," Dr. Gordon said.

"It's all right," Darcy said, grasping her hand.

Georgiana shifted, watching uncomfortably. She couldn't imagine waking to a stranger standing in her bed chamber either, though she knew Darcy had brought him here to help.

"Mrs. Darcy, may I perform a basic physical examination?"

Elizabeth's eyes darted to Darcy and he nodded kindly. She inhaled and nodded as well.

The physician looked at her eyes, inside her mouth, and felt her pulse on her wrists.

"Physically, you seem to be doing well," he said and sat down next to her bed. Your husband says you haven't been feeling well."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed and she hesitated. Darcy put his hand on Georgiana's shoulder and suggested they give the doctor privacy as he guided her to the door.

Glancing over her shoulder, the last image Georgiana saw was Elizabeth's face, pale and worried before the door closed.

* * *

Elizabeth felt heat from the heavy blankets, the fire in the hearth, and the people who pressed around her as if they wanted something from her she couldn't give. Her skin was damp and her chemise clung to her body under the blankets.

Darcy was here. And another man in a long dark coat.

They had woken her, but she was still so tired and heavy she could sink back into unconsciousness if she closed her eyes.

The man prodded at her.

He looked into her eyes and mouth, felt her wrists, her forehead, even her ankle. She tried to be patient and let them so she could go back to sleep when they were done. But she knew this was happening because she was a poor mother. She knew Darcy knew too. That's why he was here. The strange man with the gray mustache.

She was so sorry she'd let them all down.

_Darcy. Cassandra. Georgiana. _

She wanted to tell him she'd tried-really, but she couldn't make her mouth say the right words. She felt so far away. Maybe she was dreaming all of this.

Now it was just her and the mustached man. He held her arm over a white basin and flashed a silver instrument. She felt the cut-again, but from far away-and was surprised by the sharp pain. Then she watched bright red blood trickled from her arm into the white basin. It couldn't possibly belong to her.

She ached for Cassandra. She wanted to hold her daughter, but she understood that they knew she was unfit and that's why her daughter wasn't here. To protect her.

Tears burned her eyes.

_Where was Darcy? _

Tears spilled down her cheek. She was so sorry she'd let him down. She hadn't meant to.

But she was a poor wife. Now Darcy knew it too. The mustached man would tell him.

She closed her eyes and waited for unconsciousness to blot out her pain.

"I have bled her, and now she needs to rest. Have her keep to her bed. She needs peace and warmth," the physician said to Darcy as Georgiana listened from around the corner.

"Bled her?" Darcy sounded irritated. "Is that necessary? Is she even strong enough for that?"

Georgiana inched around the corner of the wall so she could hear them without being seen.

Darcy looked angrier than she'd ever seen him, his eyes bloodshot and his hair disheveled.

The doctor nodded. "Her pulse is strong but erratic. Bleeding will calm her."

"Calm her? She's already bloody asleep!" Darcy said and looked down. "I'm sorry, doctor..." his words trailed off.

Dr. Gordon nodded and closed up his black bag. "These are difficult times. But you were right to call me. _Lactation melancholia _is my diagnosis. Keep the fire in her room stoked and warm. Limit her time with the infant to half an hour daily. She needs lots of calmness and rest."

Darcy rubbed his hand over his chin. He did not appear to like the doctor's diagnosis, but he nodded wearily.

"If she does not improve or grow worse, we may need to consider moving her."

Darcy stopped and looked up. "Yes, I would like to return her to Pemberley," he said.

"No, out of the question. She may need to be brought somewhere to be observed by specialists."

Darcy closed his eyes as if he were in pain and Georgiana's heart squeezed hard. All she could think to do was to turn away and walk to her room.

* * *

Georgiana sat at her wooden desk and scribbled as quickly as she could. She knew her letter could be perceived as forward, she felt the circumstances warranted it.

_My Dear Mr. Merriweather:_

_I was pleased to see you at the luncheon yesterday. I was wondering if I may infringe upon your kind nature once more and ask that you might do Mrs. Darcy and I a favor of accompanying us for a nature walk in Hyde Park. Having your company would do both her and me more good than you can imagine. _

_Your friend,_

_G._

Once written, she ran down the hall with the letter and hastily sealed it with her brother's seal before handing it to a footman to take across town.

The return letter came faster than she expected. Two hours later, the footman knocked on her door and brought her the reply.

Adam would meet her in Hyde Park and be happy to do anything to aid Mrs. Darcy, this afternoon if she liked. He asked nothing about Georgiana, and she wondered if he was hurt by her indifference. She scrawled a hurried reply that she would be ready in an hour with Mrs. Darcy. Now she had to get Elizabeth to agree to go.

Georgiana knocked tentatively on Elizabeth's bed chamber door.

This time there was no sound from her room. She hoped that was a sign that Elizabeth felt better. She had never seen her look like she had, wild-eyed and fearful. It was like encountering a stranger who looked like Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? It's Georgiana," she said through the door.

The knob turned and the maid opened it.

"Mrs. Darcy's had a bath and is dressing in the back room," the maid said with a bob.

Georgiana tried to read from the maid's face how Elizabeth was doing, but she couldn't tell. She walked to the back half of the room.

"Elizabeth?" She called and sat in a chair.

Elizabeth appeared from behind the dressing screen, freshly washed, her hair damp.

"Georgiana," Elizabeth said and slowly moved toward her. Georgiana watched her carefully. She looked better, almost as if she hadn't seen her cry just a few hours earlier.

"Elizabeth. I have a surprise! I've arranged for us to take a nature walk through Hyde Park. I think it will be a welcome distraction for both of us."

Elizabeth frowned. "Do you mean today?" She glanced at the window. "I'm not sure..."

Georgiana expected she might find excuses not to, but she was ready.

"My brother has told me what an active walker you have always been. Wouldn't it be nice to walk outside again in a beautiful park, even in late winter?"

Elizabeth's eyes darted to the window and back.

"Is it not cold?"

"It is chilly, but we will be fine if we bring coats and mittens. It will be cozy."

Elizabeth sank to the chair at her vanity, and her maid began to brush her hair. "Hyde Park?" she said.

Georgiana nodded vigorously. "I've arranged a chaperone. Mr. Merriweather!. He is here in London and has volunteered to accompany us."

Elizabeth tipped her head down, as though she was considering it, and smiled faintly. "That is sweet, but I am very tired."

"We can do a short walk, less than a quarter of an hour. I know you used to walk much longer than that at Pemberley."

Elizabeth pulled her robe around her protectively and crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure."

The maid caught Georgiana's eyes in the mirror for a moment. She, too, looked worried.

Georgiana set her hand on Elizabeth's. "Just come with me and you need not leave the coach if you are tired. But I cannot go out with Mr. Merriweather by myself. That would be improper," Georgiana said and made her eyes look big and longing. She knew Elizabeth might sympathize with her in the name of romance.

Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"Please, Elizabeth. This may be my only way to visit with Mr. Merriweather before court."

Elizabeth's eyes were odd and unfocused.

"You have worn me down, but it must be a short walk."

Georgiana smiled and nodded. "Yes! Of course! Thank you!"

Elizabeth nodded but didn't object.

Georgiana hoped her plan would succeed and the fresh air, sun, and nature would help Elizabeth feel more like herself.

* * *

Hyde Park was surprisingly full of people, particularly families walking and maids pushing prams, and Georgiana worried that her plan might backfire as they arrived. As promised, Adam Merriweather had arrived promptly in a carriage and cheerfully engaged them in conversation during the ride. At one point, he asked after Baby Cassandra's health, and Georgiana coughed and kicked his boot to shush him. Elizabeth hardly seemed to notice. She talked politely and mostly stared out the window quietly.

Georgiana glanced around the park anxiously. She was eager to find a quiet area that contained more nature and fewer people. Two men in fine coats passed them, debating some point of politics.

"Let us head along the edge of the park, near where it turns into forest," Georgiana suggested, making her voice as cheerful as possible. Her breath puffed out into the cool air. Adam offered Mrs. Darcy his arm, which she accepted for several minutes, before letting go. "Thank you, Mr. Merriweather, but I know that there is another arm that is a better fit, and I don't wish to usurp it."

Adam's handsome face smiled at Georgiana. "Mrs. Darcy is a wise woman."

Georgiana took his arm. "There is more to the tale which I'll tell you shortly," she said softly. Elizabeth headed past the line of trees, so Georgiana and Adam fell back behind her so they couldn't be heard.

"Miss Darcy," Adam said when they were out of earshot. "Will you tell me what is amiss?"

Georgiana realized she was absent-mindedly chewing her bottom lip and rejected the last of her reservations about sharing private information with Adam. "I'm sorry to be so unclear, but Mrs. Darcy hasn't been herself, and this information must not leave our acquaintance."

He nodded briskly, his face serious. "Of course."

Georgiana glanced ahead to her sister-in-law, making sure she wasn't paying attention. "I'm beside myself with worry for her. I know my brother is as well. She rarely wishes to spend time with the baby of late, which is so unlike her. I have come across her crying alone more than one time."

"Has a physician seen her?"

Georgiana nodded her head, her hair blowing in the wind. "Yes, Darcy brought one this morning as she has been so low."

Adam Merriweather was quiet for a moment.

"How may I be of service to you, Miss Elizabeth?" He looked very serious, which made her heart flutter.

Georgiana smiled with relief. "I knew you could be trusted. One of her great loves is walking in nature, as she did frequently at Pemberley and Longbourn before that. Now that we are in London, she hasn't been able to walk as much as usual. I was hoping we could set a routine where we meet to walk several times per week."

"Ha, I thought your request would be something difficult. That sounds quite enjoyable. Not a burden at all."

"But we cannot let Mrs. Darcy know we are trying to raise her spirits, or I suspect she'll not participate. We must give her privacy and dignity."

"Can we meet so regularly as you prepare for court? I thought you may be involved in French pronunciation lessons or the like."

Georgiana looked at the ground. "Mrs. Darcy's health is more important than my debut."

He stopped walking for a moment. "Will you _not_ be presented at court?"

"No, I will, if I can. But my brother thinks London has contributed to Mrs. Darcy's low moods. However, my aunt will be very upset if I do not pursue my commitment."

Adam nodded and pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "I've never heard of someone declining such an honor."

"It would cause much gossip. But, really, I'm tired of London gossip."

They walked along the tufts of brown grass and small piles of snow.

"Do you believe Mrs. Darcy will agree to accompany us."

Georgiana stopped and looked up at Adam's ridiculously tall, pleasant face. She was afraid to admit the next part. "She believes she is aiding us in developing a...romantic attachment."

Adam Merriweather's face changed. He stiffened as his smile faded. "I see," he said and gazed across the park. Georgiana was afraid he would be offended by the implication.

"Please don't hate me for using you as a subterfuge. I only want Mrs. Darcy's health to return. It was the first condition I thought to make her think I needed her."

Adam nodded and swallowed before looking at the ground. "Of course," he said.

Georgiana frowned. She hadn't considered how Adam might take this news until she said it. She should be glad she had moved on from her attachment to him. As her friends noted, his family was in trade.

She hoped she hadn't hurt him. She wanted to grasp him by the arm and ask if she had offended him, but she realized it was impossible to voice those thoughts. Besides, he hadn't called her when he came to London. She simply stared at the ground in silence.

Finally, Adam spoke. "What does Mr. Darcy think of this arrangement?"

Georgiana looked up at him. She may as well tell him the truth. "He doesn't know."

Adam stopped again, frowning more. "Miss Darcy, I cannot be a party to pulling the wool over Mr. Darcy's eyes."

Georgiana stopped too, and tears flickered behind her eyes for a moment.

She grabbed Adam's arm tighter than she meant to. "Do you know what happens to new mothers who are...unwell? Physicians treat it by sending women away to asylums. I cannot let that happen to Mrs. Darcy! She needs to be with Cassandra and my brother. We need her with us too. Often she is the only compassionate voice in my family."

Adam nodded tersely. "I do not like the idea of it either. Should we not rely on the physician's expertise?"

Now tears pricked her eyes. "Elizabeth needs her family. She was so happy as late as Christmas. You remember, don't you? She is not a distant, chilly woman who should be cordoned off like a museum piece. She has never been fragile or needed to be treated with kid gloves. Surely you must agree. The best cure for her is what she loves. She needs to feel joy again."

Adam rubbed his gloved hand on his chin. "I agree that Mrs. Darcy is not a fragile creature, but I don't wish to act behind Mr. Darcy's back."

A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away, embarrassed by her feelings. She now knew things had changed between them since Christmas. He had moved on and she was still an infatuated child.

He noticed her tears and grimaced. "Please don't cry, Miss Georgiana. Allow me to consider it. I want to help you and your sister, but I'd hate to be at cross purposes with Mr. Darcy."

Georgiana nodded, sniffed back her tears, and walked silently beside her chaperone.


	11. Chapter 11

The air chilled Elizabeth's cheeks and—she had to admit—was invigorating. Then a second, stronger gale hit, wrapping her skirt around her legs, and momentarily stopped her. She wasn't sure she wished to be so invigorated.

But she walked forward.

She moved past the line of dark tall trees that stood sentry in the park. On the other side was a wide lawn with a walking path cut through it. At first, she felt only fatigue and irritation that she had let Georgiana talk her into the trip as she emerged from the carriage. The wind was stronger than she realized. But walking in the sun warmed her and woke her senses. The windy landscape made her feel small after weeks of close rooms in London.

She had missed being outside.

She particularly missed Longbourn, her parents, and her sisters.

And Pemberley too.

She also missed the closeness she'd shared with her husband.

She walked for many minutes. Birdsong twittered overhead and winds pushed through the trees, causing them to whisper around her. It was cold and lovely.

She walked and walked, the movement easing tension in her body. It was something her body knew how to do without thought.

Elizabeth paused in front of a wide puddle, and for a moment, wondered which way to go. She'd traversed puddles from Longbourn to Netherfield when Jane had fallen ill, and how she hadn't cared a whit about the leather boots (her only pair then) she'd worn. Alas, the boots she wore today were several times more expensive than those, and—hopefully—more waterproof.

She took a few steps forward to the rippling water and made a small leap only to fall short by several inches when her right boot dipped into the cold water. She sighed and considered turning back to the carriage then, for how could she now walk with wet feet?

She stopped. The person she used to be would not have turned back. She stepped around the rest of the puddle and headed toward a patch of tall oak trees ahead.

The wind whipped across her face again, and she secured her bonnet so it would not loosen. She had forgotten how violent the spring wind was. The sun emerged and then disappeared as fluffy, grey clouds rolled by.

Elizabeth instinctively moved away from the direction Georgiana and Adam strolled. The air was cool, but she warmed as her pace increased. She wanted space.

She walked quickly and kept going. She at first had planned to stop by the line of oaks, but she found the rhythm of movement comforting, so she kept moving. It was the first time in a long time that she felt something. Elizabeth walked another half an hour before she finally considered stopping. She had gone clear to the far side of the park nearer to where forest claimed it.

Clouds scuttled away from the sun and she raised a gloved hand to her eyes to shield them and get her bearings. Behind her somewhere, Georgiana and Adam were mere specks amongst trees. In fact, she couldn't even make them out anymore.

Elizabeth stood, and wondered quite what she was doing here, alone in the middle of the park, but the wet, thawing ground felt good under her feet and she'd kept walking.

Elizabeth wanted to be near the sturdy, tall trees to enjoy their quiet stillness. She had always considered the large trees old, silent friends at Longbourn, even when they were leafless and stark against the sky as these were today. She moved toward the woods, placing a gloved hand on the rough bark of one as she passed. Here the wind was blocked, and Elizabeth could catch her breath and hear her own thoughts.

It was blissfully quiet.

She inhaled the damp, pine scent. The tall trees muffled sounds, except birdsong, and it felt wonderful to be away from the hurried, man-made bustle. For the first time in a while, she could breathe. She looked up and took in the branches reaching above her, shielding her. Old friends, indeed.

She sat down on a nearby rock and watched birds circle overhead.

Her breath slowed and quiet grew in her, not unlike the calmness she knew from her walks at Longbourn and Pemberley. The air was still cold, but if she looked closely, she could tell the earth was readying itself to come alive again. The brown, withered grass and naked trees were alive with secret activity. Slowly, in the damp corners of the ground, small bulbs were starting to push up through the dark earth.

Life was starting again. Just like her young baby girl. A wrenching sob welled up in her, and she could not keep it in. She was glad that no one was around to see her cry and balled up a fist at her mouth. She cried tears of frustration for all the changes she'd undergone in the last year, but also tears of joy for Darcy and her healthy baby. She cried tears for the independent woman she used to be but was no longer. She cried because she was not the wife she had wanted to be for Darcy. She cried for herself until she had no more tears left.

For several minutes, she wiped away her tears.

Behind her, somewhere amongst the moving dots were Georgiana and Adam Merriweather, who would come seeking her soon enough. But here at the opening of the dark woods, she felt a calmness as old as the trees themselves. She inhaled slowly, her lungs expanding in her chest and settling comfortably.

Birdsong continued from a distance.

Maybe she would be all right.

Two days later Elizabeth woke with the same low mood weighing down on her. She squinted against the sunny sky from her bed chamber window and fought the urge to cry as her maid dressed her. She hadn't been magically cured. She felt as low as ever. She might never find a way out.

Still she made her way downstairs, clumsily forcing herself to perform her normal routine. If she could get through this day, perhaps tomorrow would be better.

Darcy and Georgiana eyed her carefully when she entered the breakfast room. She knew they worried so she tried to appear normal and calm, although it stirred a stubborn anger in her to do so.

Georgiana, watching her from her side of the table, studied Elizabeth quietly.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," she said.

"Morning, Georgiana," Elizabeth said before sipping her coffee.

Darcy reached over and touched her hand.

Elizabeth said nothing but made her lips turn upwards in a smile she did not feel.

What if her current thoughts were akin to when smoke, soot and fog that joined together and blotted out the London sun, even on bright mornings? Maybe her very musings could not be trusted because her vicious moods polluted them? She took another steaming sip.

"Did you sleep well?" Darcy asked, and Elizabeth nodded back to him.

Georgiana bit into a slice of bacon. "Will you wear your sprigged muslin today for the lady's luncheon?"

Elizabeth tried not to slump as she remembered they had another society lunch. How would she ever get through that?

She looked at Georgiana and wondered what excuse she could possibly give to not have to go. The girl's eyes shined back at her hopefully. She had to make herself attend, even if every part of her rebelled against it.

"The green one, I think, might be best," Elizabeth answered, causing both Georgiana and Darcy enough to look up with surprise.

_There. She could pretend if she had to. _

Georgiana smiled at her before she ate her bacon.

"This afternoon, Mr. Merriweather is available to accompany us to Hyde Park, if you'd like," Georgiana said hopefully.

Elizabeth glanced up at this comment.

Yes. The promise of a later walk might make the day bearable.

Fiona was again prettily turned out for the luncheon in a new burgundy gown with long sleeves, which she explained to Georgiana and the other girls were the height of fashion in Paris.

Georgiana wore short sleeves, with a thin shawl wrapped around her arms. The room for the luncheon was crowded and overly warm, and Georgiana was happy her sleeves were short so that she was not as warm as much Fiona must be, despite being at the height of fashion.

"La, Miss Georgiana, there is your cousin, Anne de Bourgh. I did not think she planned to come out this year either. Your family is full of surprises," Fiona said, smiling sharply.

Georgiana saw her cousin Anne sitting along the side of the room, her pale face and plain dress nearly blending in with the off-white wallpaper. She knew she should go to her and sit by her, but did not wish to sit on the sidelines like a wallflower.

"See who else arrives," another girl whispered as Hugh Devereaux and another man squeezed through the crowd toward their group.

"Mr. Devereaux, what a surprise," Fiona purred and Hugh bowed gallantly, clearly pleased with himself.

_What a bacon-brained peacock._ Georgiana wondered what she'd ever seen in him.

"I see this is where the beauties are congregating."

Fiona rolled her eyes but blushed just the same. "You are too much."

He smiled widely as though he was aware of his charm. "I am not being kind. I was just telling Vaughn that this is precisely the group of ladies I wished to converse with today. Others fade in comparison." As he spoke, his eyes fell upon Anne, who was now joined by Kitty Mellen in the corner.

"You are harsh," Fiona said, following his gaze, but her mouth curled up teasingly. "Not everyone has your social charms."

"I hope not," he said.

Georgiana fought a strong urge to step on the toes of his boot.

Anne and Kitty sat, looking out at the people talking and laughing in front of them. That must be their usual vantage point of parties: from the sidelines. Georgiana saw Adam Merriweather make his way to Anne, hand her a fresh cup of punch, and seat himself next to her to talk. He was doing just what she should have done. Her face warmed with shame. He was a better man than all of them put together.

"Oh," Hugh said softly to Fiona. "Mr. Merriweather has come to the wallflowers' rescue. The outcasts have found each other. Miss de Bourgh would be a good catch for Mr. Merriweather. She is homely but from an old family."

Heat flushed through Georgiana's body.

Fiona giggled, but immediately lowered her voice and glanced guiltily to Georgiana. "Do stop," she hissed and elbowed him.

Georgiana looked from Fiona to Hugh, and thrust her empty punch glass to his chest, which he grasped tentatively.

"Yes, Mr. Devereaux, do stop," she said firmly and met Fiona's gaze. "Both of you." Hugh opened his mouth, but Georgiana brushed past the small group, leaving all of them looking after her as she headed toward the sidelines where Anne, Adam Merriweather, and Kitty Mellen sat.

She preferred to join the wallflowers.

Adam stood and smiled brightly as she approached.

"Miss Darcy."

Georgiana's cheeks flushed with heat. "Cousin Anne, I see you were wise to find a cool spot. Might I join you?"

Her cousin nodded, smiling shyly, and Georgiana sat down between Anne and Adam Merriweather, ignoring the way others in the room eyed her.

"Joining us wallflowers?" Adam whispered to her.

"No, I will join my friends," she said and smiled, then turned to Kitty Mellen. "Kitty, that's a lovely dress you are wearing."


	12. Chapter 12

Darcy was surprised to see his wife, sister, and the seemingly present Adam Merriweather return home earlier than he expected that afternoon. He stood at the entryway as the carriage pulled up and they exited, trying to surmise Elizabeth's mood from Elizabeth's face, but her expression was unreadable.

She walked up the steps slowly, smiled faintly when she saw him—that bode well—and allowed the housekeeper to take her pelisse and bonnet.

Then she saw the doctor behind him and froze.

His heart contracted painfully as her eyes flew to his.

He had brought the doctor back.

He hoped he had done the right thing. The doctor had called on him and insisted he check on Mrs. Darcy again, listing a host of issues that could come from under-treating her condition. Darcy had reluctantly agreed.

But now, he saw the fear on his wife's face and immediately regretted it.

"Mrs. Darcy." The doctor nodded. Elizabeth nearly stumbled with surprise. She steadied herself by setting her hand on the side table near her.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she said, her voice high and shrill.

Darcy reached out and touched her hand gently. She looked as though she might pull it away.

"Forgive us for surprising you. I wanted to make sure you are doing as well as can be. Dr. Gordon offered to come by and I thought perhaps it would be best to see him again."

"Fitzwilliam!" Georgiana called as she ran up the steps. "I must tell you about Mr. Merriweather's clever..." She stopped when she spied the doctor.

"Georgiana," Darcy said.

"Why is he here?" Georgiana asked.

Darcy paused. Adam Merriweather now stood behind her. "To see Mrs. Darcy," he said.

Georgiana exhaled impatiently. "Oh, William, Elizabeth doesn't need a doctor. She's better. Mr. Merriweather is taking us on a nature walk right now."

Dr. Gordon's mustache drooped disapprovingly. "A nature walk? That is quite out of the question. She needs rest and quiet."

Finally, Elizabeth seemed to find her voice. "No. Forgive me, Doctor. But I feel better in movement. And I wish to go again today."

"Madam, I cannot allow it," the doctor said, straightening as if he'd been deeply offended.

Darcy looked back from Elizabeth's, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Forgive me, Doctor, but shouldn't we also consider the wishes of the patient?"

The doctor pursed his mouth with irritation. "Mrs. Darcy, I'm pleased you have more energy today, but I fear overexertion may cause a relapse."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands. "And I say, sir, that I know better what I need." Elizabeth stood up straight, surprising Darcy with her steely response.

"See, William? She's better," Georgiana said impatiently.

Darcy wanted to believe her. He wanted no more than to ask the strange doctor to leave his house, but what if they were wrong? The idea of a relapse made his nerves prickle.

The doctor turned back to him, completely ignoring the women. "Mr. Darcy, this is worrisome. I ask that you allow me to bleed Mrs. Darcy to cure her of her excitement."

"No," Elizabeth said and stepped back. Her eyes met Darcy's again.

"I insist," the doctor said calmly and produced his black bag. "Mr. Darcy, will you and a servant help me get your wife upstairs?"

Darcy saw green flash in Elizabeth's usually placid grey eyes. He remembered first noticing the hue in her eyes when she turned down his proposal at Hunsford. He had forgotten how her eye color turned green when she was angry.

As she was now.

Occasionally—rarely, thankfully—Darcy misread Elizabeth Bennett Darcy. Hunsford was one of those times.

This day had almost been another.

He shifted his weight from one foot to another. He knew the doctor would only abide by his wishes.

"Dr. Gordon, I thank you for your expertise, but Mrs. Darcy stated she doesn't wish to be treated. I must ask you to quit our residence."

Elizabeth looked at Darcy, her eyes shining gratefully.

The doctor stared icily at him. "Are you daft, Darcy? You're going to take _her_ word over that of a man of medicine?"

Darcy actually smiled calmly at the doctor. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing, sir. I trust that my wife holds greater knowledge of her condition. I must bid you a good day."

The doctor huffed angrily, turned and nearly tripped in his hurry to the door.

"Your hat, sir?" Mrs. Lewis said, holding it up, a smile on her lips too.

"Darcy, you are making a grave error," he said from the door.

"Thank you for your opinion. I'll ask you never to darken my door again," Darcy said a moment before the door closed on the doctor's confused face.

_There, that was done. _

He then turned to his wife, offered her his arm, which she took while wiping away a tear, and escorted her to her chamber.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped tentatively from the carriage in Hyde Park and then waited for Georgiana and Adam Merriweather to exit. She shifted her boots impatiently on the cold ground, eager to move.

Grey clouds scuttled overhead, but the air smelled clean and Elizabeth inhaled the spring air generously.

Georgiana grasped her hand and asked again if she was well. Elizabeth nodded and smiled at the girl's kindness. After a brisk nod, Elizabeth started down the damp trail that went in the opposite direction from where her sister-in-law and Adam Merriweather headed. She wanted to be alone.

Movement felt wonderful.

Small hard tree buds grew on naked branches. Slowly the trees were waking from winter and would soon come to life. That was a comfort.

She walked on for many more minutes, again toward the mouth of the forest at the end of the park. She passed by other park-goers, who likely wondered what a single lady was doing out walking alone, but she ignored them and strode forward. She had no time for social niceties.

The tall trees swaying in the wind beckoned. She wanted to be unwatched by others, even if it was only temporarily.

_Finally. The quiet woods. Nothing but birdsong and wind._

Elizabeth inhaled the fragrant air. The plants and leaves had grown noticeably in the few days since she'd been here last. Another few days and it would be a riot of spring petals and colors. She found the cold, broad rock and sat on it again. A bird landed on a branch overhead and looked down at her curiously.

"Hello, you," she whispered so as not to scare it away. Patches of blue sky appeared between clouds.

Elizabeth's heart stirred and she sighed. She wished Darcy and Cassandra could enjoy this with her. She felt particularly grateful for her husband today and how he'd asked the Doctor to leave.

Somewhere behind her, a twig snapped, and she turned toward the sound. Through the dark trees, a flicker of orange showed. It was a flame from a smoky campfire with two people in rags around it.

Her heart pounded.

She shouldn't have walked so far away from the others.

She peered past the trees and saw an old rickety carriage there, nearly hidden. Likely they used it as shelter.

_People_. Living out here in the woods. She swallowed sadly.

She needed to leave where strangers hid in the woods, but she could see they seemed thin and ragged, not robust. It was not like a camp of highwaymen. The firelight illuminated a woman and man, while she knew she sat in relative darkness.

Then she saw the dog. A scrawny thing with a watchful face.

Elizabeth moved closer and froze, watching a grubby-faced man poke at a thin, filthy dog with a stick. The dog stood up, pulling itself to its legs, and moved away from the man.

_Clever girl._

Its ribs flashed as it moved. Elizabeth could see that despite the dog's thin frame, drooping teats sagged from its underside. It had recently given birth.

She inhaled sharply.

The man moved closer to the dog and poked her again. The dog moved away, and this time, Elizabeth could see it limp. Her breath caught in her throat.

Elizabeth stepped forward without thinking. She strode toward the camp, twigs and brush cracking underneath her, and stepped close enough to be seen.

"I say, please stop poking dog, won't you?" she said, surprising herself.

The man, who was younger than she realized, froze, then looked her up and down and sneered. A woman nearby stood up and peered at her.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" the young man, probably no more than twenty, replied testily.

Elizabeth eyed them. The raggedly dressed woman came towards her, angry eyes flashing.

"We're minding our own business here. Ain't nothing to get your fancy self worked up about. Run along and we won't bother you," she called.

Elizabeth's heart squeezed as she looked at the dog. She wanted to leave, but something kept her stuck to the spot. She watched the dog limp and then curl up to lie down again. She swallowed and glanced down her own crisp, new clothes. She moved back a step to seem less threatening.

"Madam, the dog is hurt," Elizabeth said. "It seems to be in pain."

"Aye, what do you care?"

She was right, Elizabeth realized. Her mind whirled.

"I am looking for a dog...for my sister." Elizabeth glanced back at the two specks in the distance she hoped were Georgiana and Mr. Merriweather. "I will buy her from you."

The woman's downturned mouth frowned deeper. "Why do you want this cur? She's likely covered in crawlers. A lady like you can go to a shop and buy a new dog."

The man stepped forward. "How much you willing to pay for her?"

The woman scoffed, saying to the man, "No one's going to pay for that dog."

He hissed for her to quiet down.

The dog, meanwhile, curled into a ball oblivious to the conversation around it. The dog had puppies. Somewhere.

Elizabeth glanced around but didn't see any. She wasn't sure she wished to know what happened to them.

"I'll give her to you for half a shilling," the man said.

The woman crossed her arms and scoffed. "No one will pay that."

Elizabeth's hand reached for her reticule on her wrist. She hoped she had a few coins in it, but it felt very light.

"Are there whelplings?"

"Aye," the man said. "I'm fixing to drown them in the stream because she can't feed them."

Elizabeth swallowed the pain in her chest and more frantically felt her nearly empty purse.

"How many?"

"Three whelps.'Tis the only kind thing to do." He shrugged.

"I'll give you a crown for all four dogs. _Alive_," Elizabeth said.

The woman's eyes grew wide. Elizabeth wondered if she was in shock. "You can't be serious."

Behind her, two figures moved towards them.

_Georgiana and Adam. She didn't have much time._

"They are for my sister," Elizabeth said slowly. "Puppies will cheer her."

The man nodded his head briskly. "Grab the whelps in the box," he said.

The woman walked behind the carriage and returned carrying a small, torn basket. Three tiny fur-covered bodies squirmed inside.

Elizabeth brought up her purse and saw she had no coins inside.

"Mrs. Darcy, are you quite all right?" Adam Merriweather called as he got closer.

Elizabeth smiled at Adam despite the unusual circumstances. "Yes, Mr. Merriweather. I'm well. I am merely inquiring about this fine dog and her puppies."

Adam approached her quickly, eyeing the people warily. "Mrs. Darcy, you walked so far!" He glanced around with confusion. "What fine dog?"

Elizabeth pointed to the skinny, cream-colored dog lying on the ground. "There."

Georgiana joined them as well. "Why are you in the woods?" she asked breathlessly and stopped short when she saw the roughly dressed people.

She shouldn't have allowed Darcy's sister to come this close. Again, she fought the urge to withdraw, feeling a strange sense of connection to these people. And the dogs.

"I'd give her to you, but my husband seems to think you'll pay for her. She's not even our dog. She was here with the carriage," The woman paused. "When we made camp here," she added.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, it's only right to pay you for all."

"All?" Adam said, and the man flipped open the basket to reveal the pups.

Georgiana clapped her hand to her mouth. "Puppies? They're so tiny!"

"Mr. Merriweather, might you have a crown I may borrow? I will pay you back later," Elizabeth asked.

Adam's mouth was slightly open, taking in the couple and the dogs.

"Mr. Merriweather?" Elizabeth said.

He startled. "Yes, of course."

"May I have the coin now, Mr. Merriweather?"

He nodded and shook off his astonishment, digging into a pocket until he found one and handed it to her.

Elizabeth held up her hand to the man. "It's a fair price, yes?"

The man's eyes widened, and he nodded greedily. Behind him, the woman nearly choked with disbelief.

"Care to purchase my fine gown as well?" She snickered and smoothed down one ragged edge of her dress.

"Are you both living out here?" Adam asked.

"Aye, when we're not in our summer palace," the woman said.

Elizabeth smiled kindly. "Once I return, I'll have a footman bring bread and soup so you'll have a warm meal tonight."

"Do have them turn down the bed as well."

Elizabeth flinched at her comment, and Georgiana looked at her with concern.

"Now, madam," Adam said to the woman, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, it's all right," Elizabeth said.

Adam quieted, but Elizabeth could tell by his puffed up posture he would speak up again if provoked. He turned to Elizabeth. "It has grown damper. We should get you and Miss Darcy back to the house."

Elizabeth nodded. The man, probably fearing he'd lose the sale, doffed his battered hat to her. He handed Adam the basket of pups. He then clapped his hands at the dog, who jumped up at the sound. "All right, you cur. You've a new master," he said.

"Come," Georgiana said to the dog, patting its head. "You need a good bath. Perhaps more than one." The dog looked at them all and kept her gaze on the basket.

"You're worried about your little ones, aren't you?"

"I can carry that," Georgiana said and took the basket from Adam. He then walked over to the dog and picked her up.


	13. Chapter 13

Darcy paced the doorway impatiently when he heard their carriage in the drive. He'd worried how Elizabeth was faring today.

He paused. _Hold on. _

The carriage appeared full, and Adam Merriweather carried a skinny, matted dog. Georgiana heaved a ragged basket.

_Where the devil had they been?_

"I thought you'd gone for a walk," was all he could think to say to the three of them. "Why is he carrying a dog—is that a dog?"

"We bought her," Georgiana said excitedly. She stopped in front of her brother and lifted the basket so he could see inside. "And three puppies!"

"You _bought_ them—as in paid money for them?" Darcy asked incredulously though he was looking directly at the squirming pups. Had his wife and sister been so easily preyed upon? He looked at his wife. He'd expected more vigilance from Merriweather.  
"They need to be nursed back to health," Elizabeth said. Then she did something she hadn't done in a while. She smiled genuinely.

"By whom?"

She touched his cheek affectionately. Her face didn't have the pinched, wan look she usually wore these days. _And she touched him._ Darcy swallowed and eyed the scruffy mutt Merriweather set onto the stone drive. It looked more hyena than canine. It seemed to be limping too.

_Wonderful_.

"Will someone please tell me where the dogs have come from?" he asked.

Georgiana sighed dramatically as though it were obvious. "Hyde Park, of course."

Elizabeth passed him, and Darcy stared after her. _Was she humming?_ He was so surprised by Elizabeth's improved mood, he said nothing.

Georgiana summoned a footman and asked him to take the dog to the stables to be gently bathed while she and her maid gathered supplies to wash the puppies by hand.

Darcy gently pushed Georgiana toward a sitting room as she went by, asking if he could have a private word with her.

"I can only take a moment," she said. "I need to see to the dogs."

Darcy pressed his lips together impatiently. "Could you tell me how we have acquired three new dogs?"

"_Four_. Four dogs," she corrected him.

Darcy nodded. "Right. How—and why—have we acquired four additional canines?"

"As I said, Hyde Park. We encountered a couple in the woods there." She paused as Darcy's face changed to disbelief.

"Yes, Fitzwilliam, I was surprised as well; Elizabeth discovered them. But don't be mad. Adam and I came upon her after she'd walked halfway across the park. She offered to purchase the dogs. Honestly, it was the first time I've seen her looking interested in something in months, I didn't wish to discourage her."

"Elizabeth discovered whom?"

Georgiana paused and frowned. "I don't know their names. A couple in the woods."

"A couple in the woods?" Darcy repeated as though it were a perfectly normal occurrence.

Georgiana's blue eyes flashed to Darcy, and then she smiled. "I know it is odd, but Elizabeth set her cap on the dogs. Aren't you happy to see her interested in their welfare?"

Darcy nodded blankly as Georgiana sighed and left him in the room.

After a moment, he realized he was all alone.

* * *

Elizabeth and Georgiana took turns feeding the puppies. Even Adam Merriweather—the upstart—stayed the afternoon and helped feed them goat's milk mixed with egg yolks that the cook whipped up. While the puppies were fed, the mother dog was bathed (twice) and fed a decidedly luxurious meal of meats chosen by Elizabeth and the cook.

Elizabeth also surprised Darcy by ordering a substantial meal of soup, bread—

and, again, warm meat—to be sent to Hyde Park and delivered (along with a small purse of coins) to the couple in the woods.

Darcy watched all this with incredulity. He carried Cassandra around the room and observed the three cradling the small puppies, who drank milk until they fell asleep at the bottle and were set on a cushion in a basket next to the mother's bed.

Hours and several batches of goat's milk later, the dogs were placed on a warm blanket in the corner of Georgiana's room, and Elizabeth joined Darcy in the sitting room. It was the first time they had been alone since they'd returned with the dogs.

"Hello, husband," she said, taking Cassandra from him. "It has been a long day."

"Indeed. How are the patients at Mrs. Darcy's Canine Hospital?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I am sorry for the chaos at the moment, but the dog clearly needed care, and she had the pups. The man was going to drown them."

Darcy frowned at her words. "You don't need to apologize to me. If you wanted to save every dog in London—well, that might be a problem—but a mother dog and three pups will hardly tip the balance here."

Elizabeth looked at him gratefully. "I'm happy to hear you say that. I am not usually overly sentimental, but the man said she'd grown too weak to nurse," Elizabeth said, and her eyes suddenly flashed with tears. "I couldn't…" she said and her voice trailed off.

Darcy intertwined his hand with hers around Cassandra's chubby leg. "You do not need to explain. I understand completely."

Elizabeth smiled again and wiped at her eyes.

"I know you have a kind heart," Darcy said, "which is something I cherish about you." He paused carefully. "How are you today?"

"Better. The walk was welcome, even if it meant saving the needy in the woods."

Darcy's brows knitted together. "Georgiana said there were people in the woods as well?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded. "A couple. I've been thinking of them all day. I do not know their circumstances."

Darcy nodded. "Adam Merriweather and I will ride out and visit to see if they are perhaps amenable to taking some wage work. Besides, I suspect I may need to talk with the lad alone as well."

Elizabeth smiled again. "You are a very good husband," she said and leaned over Cassandra to kiss him.

Darcy felt his cheeks warm. "It's not difficult, because I have the most excellent wife." Elizabeth blushed and stood up, cradling the baby. Darcy held her hand in his. "I am very happy to see you more like yourself again," he said softly, his voice almost a whisper. "I have missed you."

She cradled the baby's head to her hand, and tears glistened from her eyes. "I have missed you too. Thank you for waiting for me."

Darcy's own eyes suddenly grew misty. There was so much he wanted to say, but his voice seemed caught in his chest.

"Of course, Mrs. Darcy," he said finally.

* * *

The next morning, something woke Elizabeth earlier than she had in a while. She blinked her eyes open and lay in her bed chamber.

A soft whining sound came from her room.

She heard it again and raised herself up on her elbows to see the mother dog sitting patiently on the rug in front of her bed. Her newly cleaned curled fur was lighter than she'd first thought.

Georgiana had volunteered to have the dog and pups in her room last night, yet somehow Elizabeth's door had been opened and the dog had come in here.

The dog whined again, big, liquid eyes blinking at her.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you need to go out?"

The dog moved closer and sat again.

She was quite patient for a stray.

"Is it your pups?"

The dog moved even closer and her black nostrils flared as she sniffed Elizabeth's face.

"All right," she said and pushed back the blankets on her bed. "I'll let you outside."

She slipped on her robe and slippers, and the dog waited patiently at her side.

"You are very polite, aren't you?"

The dog glanced up at her and followed.

Downstairs, Elizabeth let her out the kitchen door so that she wouldn't wake anyone else.

The dog sniffed the cool morning air and then walked several steps outside and relieved herself. After scratching her feet, she turned and walked back inside as though she had been here all along.

"You're making yourself quite at home," Elizabeth said. The dog gazed at her, silent. "Shall we check on your babies, or mine?"

Elizabeth didn't want to wake Georgiana, so she first went to Cassandra's nursery, finding her awake, kicking her legs and mouthing her fist.

"Come here, you." Elizabeth picked up her daughter.

"I can't feed you, you know," Elizabeth whispered, her voice catching on the last word. Shame washed over her.

"Mrs. Darcy," the wet nurse, still in her robe and night bonnet, said from the door. "Would you like me to take and nurse her?"

"Oh," Elizabeth startled. I didn't mean to wake you."

"'Tis no trouble. I was already up for her next feeding," she said cheerfully. She stepped forward to take the baby, and Elizabeth held onto her. The nurse noticed and hesitated.  
"Mrs. Darcy, would you like to feed her?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not able."

The nurse smiled. "I'll fetch you a bottle." She curtsied and was gone before Elizabeth could answer.

On a rug in front of the chair, the dog circled three times and finally curled into a ball near the fireplace.

"Do you mean to stay?" Elizabeth asked. "To keep me company?" This amused Elizabeth as she shifted Cassandra in her arms. Her baby was getting bigger and heavier. She was growing, despite the fact that Elizabeth wasn't nursing her.

_Of course she was. _She was silly to worry otherwise.

The nurse returned with a fresh bottle and left her alone to feed as the sun began to come up.

Elizabeth looked down nervously at Cassandra.

What if she wouldn't take the bottled milk from her? Her breath shook as she inhaled.

She put the bottle's nipple to Cassandra's mouth, and for a moment, the baby turned her head and fussed. Elizabeth's heart tumbled.

_Her child preferred the nurse's lap to hers._

Then Cassandra turned her head back and latched onto the bottle's nipple.

She held her daughter and blinked excitedly at her. _She was taking nourishment from her! _ She had been afraid she might never do so.

She wanted to cry out loud for Darcy, but she didn't wish to wake up anyone with her either. She sat, held her daughter, and tears fell from her eyes.

The dog raised her head and studied her.

"She's eating!" Elizabeth whispered. "She's eating from my own hands!" She laughed and sobbed at the same time.

The dog put her head on the floor as Elizabeth wiped back her tears and gently rocked Cassandra from side to side.

Apparently, Darcy London house was now a canine hospital.

The next afternoon Elizabeth, Georgiana, and her maid again sat feeding the pups in the sitting room. The mother dog lay nearby, watching, but also apparently relaxed enough to doze off. Darcy watched the three squirming pups and was glad to have only one human infant.

His wife, it seemed, had completely won over the mother stray. The dog lay closest to Elizabeth and followed her in and out of the room.

"You must name her," Darcy said as Elizabeth bent down to stroke the dog's fur. "If we are going to be bringing her back to Derbyshire, she needs a name."

Georgiana looked up. "Oh!" she said. "I'd hoped we'd take them back with us."

Elizabeth met Darcy's gaze. Georgiana was correct; his wife looked more animated than she had in a month.

Her eyes swept down toward the dog and then to her sister-in-law. "A name? Georgiana, perhaps you and Mr. Merriweather can make suggestions."

Elizabeth glanced at Darcy, arching an eyebrow when she mentioned Adam. He met her gaze and widened his eyes in exaggeration.

Yes, his sister and Merriweather had formed an attachment, that much was clear.

"We've already named the pups," Georgiana said. She lifted the small black and white one she held. "This is Beaumont." She pointed to the one in Elizabeth's arms. "That is a female, so it is Cordelia, and the one Lucy holds is Haddington."

Elizabeth blinked with surprise. "Well, then I guess I must find a name for the mother if her pups already have them."

"Fine names, G.," Darcy said. "Perhaps some of Pemberley's tenants would like a pup when these are grown."

Georgiana nodded happily. "Then we may watch them grow."

A clattering of horse hooves and wheels crunched on the gravel in the drive.

"Are you expecting someone?" Darcy asked Elizabeth, who looked confused and shook her head.

Darcy strode to the window and pushed back the curtain before momentarily shutting his eyes.

"Lady Catherine," he said and exhaled. The maid gathered back the pups and bottles of goat's milk."I'll bring her inside," Darcy said, knowing that anything he could do to make the experience slightly less painful for his wife was welcome.

He strode to the carriage and saw his Cousin Anne's solemn face behind the glass. Lady Catherine had brought Anne too.

"Lady Catherine, to what do we owe this happy visit?"

Darcy held up his hand to allow his aunt to exit the carriage.

As she stepped down, he viewed his aunt's sour expression. Lady Catherine peered at him with small, furious eyes.

"Darcy. I am utterly vexed and must have a word with you and Georgiana."

_Georgiana?_

"I hope nothing is amiss. Welcome, Cousin Anne." His cousin glanced at him and then quickly looked down.

Lady Catherine said nothing but swept past him into the townhouse and past Elizabeth.

"Lady Catherine, how delightful" Elizabeth said, smiling to his aunt. He should praise her for her playacting skills.

Lady Catherine held up a gloved hand as if to stop them from speaking.

"I am completely put out!" she said her eyes shut tight. "Where is Georgiana?"

Georgiana, standing behind Elizabeth stepped forward. "Hello, Aunt Catherine."

"It is all your fault!" Lady Catherine pronounced loudly and Georgiana froze, her face falling, and blinking in confusion.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Young lady, I know you are behind this! My Anne would never come to this conclusion on her own!"

Darcy stepped forward to place himself between his aunt and his sister. "What's this about?"

Lady Catherine's eyes rolled heavenward."I must sit down. This is all too vexing."

She held a handkerchief in her hand despite the fact she was dry-eyed.

"Darcy, your sitting room smells of damp dog." She sighed unhappily. "You know I have few pleasures in my life besides my family, and I try never to force my opinion upon them…"

Darcy schooled his expression carefully. He caught Elizabeth's eyes before glancing back to the floor. He hoped they would smile about this later.

"I did not think Georgiana capable of such a betrayal."

Darcy tugged at his sleeve impatiently. "Aunt, what trespass has occurred?"

"She has convinced Anne not to make her debut at court! After all my work! I shall not be able to show my face at court to all my friends! How they will talk!"

Darcy glanced at Georgiana. She shook her head slowly. "I have not."

Lady Catherine's eyes narrowed at the girl. "I know all about you and the Merriweather boy. A tradesman, no less! Everyone is talking of it. You sly, headstrong girl."

"Adam Merriweather is our neighbor near Pemberley. What is this about Anne?" Darcy said.

Lady Catherine closed her eyes again. "Tell them, Anne!" she said, sinking into the nearest—and most plush—chair.

Anne stood to the side of the room, twisting the flounce of her sleeve.

Darcy looked at his family as the hot tea was brought out. Anne stared uncomfortably at the floor, while Georgiana's eyes were large and worried.

Anne's mouth opened, but she said nothing.

"Anne does not wish to be presented at court!" Lady Catherine exclaimed, exhaling dramatically.

"No?" Darcy, secretly impressed that Anne had expressed her opinion at all, leaned toward his cousin. "What caused this change of heart?"

Her eyes darted from her mother to Darcy. She finally spoke. "I...I am not comfortable on display." She pushed her spectacles up her nose. "I know Mama is most social and has always been quite loved, but it is not my way."

Darcy almost chuckled. _Lady Catherine was as social as an attack dog. _

He credited Anne for speaking out against her mother. It took more strength than he'd thought she had.

"You are the granddaughter of an earl..." Lady Catherine hissed. "Miss Darcy, is this your doing? She has always been overindulged and spoiled."

"You trust my opinion, do you not, Aunt?" Darcy asked.

"You are not unseldom sensible. Except for your choice of bride, but now that is done."

Darcy's face burned. Both his wife and sister stared awkwardly at the floor. His aunt had insulted them all enough. He stood and put his hands behind his back. "I ask you not to speak poorly of Mrs. Darcy in her own home."

Lady Catherine sniffed.

She looked at Georgiana scornfully. "I know my Anne would not come to this decision by herself."

Georgiana stared at the floor, and Darcy feared she might cry.

"Lady Catherine..." he said, but was interrupted by Georgiana.

"Aunt, I did not convince Anne to change her mind. Indeed, I had no knowledge of it. But perhaps we should abide by her wishes."

Lady Catherine blinked as though she'd been slapped.

"Heavens, the nerve! Darcy! The audacity to speak to an elder in this way! It is not to be borne!"

Anne straightened carefully. "Mama, Georgiana did not convince me. I decided on my own. Please do not insult Mr. Merriweather. He has treated me with nothing but kindness."

Anne smiled shyly at Georgiana, who returned the look.

Georgiana stood up suddenly. "Now that Anne has decided, I wish not to be presented at court as well." She turned to Darcy. "Might we return to Pemberley soon? I think we all would prefer it to town."

Lady Catherine froze in her seat. "I see. You all have conspired against me," she said coldly. "This is not to be borne."

Darcy stood up quickly. "I'm sorry if we have disappointed you, Aunt. But Georgiana is correct. We shall return to Pemberley soon. My first responsibility is to my family." His eyes fell to Elizabeth, and he smiled gently. "And I trust they know what's best for them."

"Darcy," Lady Catherine hissed, standing and pausing momentarily to allow the butler to set her cape awkwardly on her shoulders and walk out the door. "This is a horrible outrage." She did not turn her head as she swept outside and back into her coach.

Anne sighed and stood up. "I should return with her. I apologize for her slights." She turned to Georgiana. "Thank you, Cousin." She curtsied to all and followed her mother outside.

From the doorway, Darcy watched his proud aunt step into her coach. He did not mind seeing her leave. He wondered if the chasm in his family could ever be closed again. But then, he did not care. Next to him, Elizabeth slipped her hand into his, squeezing gently.

"It must not be borne!" he heard again from outside.

He may have lost an aunt, but he gained so much more with his wife. By any account, he knew he'd gotten the better end of the bargain.


	14. Chapter 14

Lady Catherine's coach jostled back down the drive and toward the busy London road.

_Good riddance,_ Elizabeth thought but didn't say out loud.

She stood behind Darcy at the window.

He turned and kissed her hand.

"How are you faring today, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Better, Mr. Darcy."

His lips curved upward in a half-smile. His other hand touched her waist through her dress, which made her inhale with surprise. She glanced across the room for Georgiana, hoping she didn't see this intimacy. Thankfully she had left the room with her maid.

Darcy's eyes shone hazel in the light. "Fear not. She's in the other room." He leaned toward Elizabeth. "Such fine eyes you have."

She arched a brow. "You find them tolerable?"

"Indeed. More so each day."

Elizabeth's heart beat faster. "Well, Mr. Darcy, if you wish, you may visit me tonight. In my chamber."

His smile flashed momentarily as Georgiana and the maid returned, giggling and carrying the basket of puppies.

He stepped away from her. "Capital idea, Mrs. Darcy."

Then he winked.

Elizabeth's heart squeezed like a schoolgirl.

"Oh, now who is arriving?" Georgiana looked up from her milk-spattered puppy turning her head to the window. She sighed. "I am so weary of visitors."

Darcy suppressed his smile. His sister sounded more grown up every day.

Then Darcy heard it too: another carriage jingling as it turned down the drive.

"I suspect it is my barrister, Mr. Woods," Darcy said, standing and looking out the window.

He stopped. It wasn't a hired cab. It was a large, elegant coach with a familiar crest on it.

_Bingley_'s _crest_. They were a day early. A most welcome surprise.

"My dear," Darcy called Elizabeth and nodded to the window.

His wife sat on the loveseat, cradling Cassandra when her gaze caught the movement out the window. Her eyes lit up.

"Jane!" She clapped a hand to her mouth.

Darcy smiled at her reaction.

The door was thrown open, and everyone gathered outside to greet Bingley and Jane. Everyone except Elizabeth, who stood just inside the threshold, unsuccessfully trying not to cry.

Darcy put a hand on her back.

Elizabeth cried as she pulled her sister to her.

Darcy's throat tightened, realizing how much she had been missing her family. He again scolded himself. He should have been more thoughtful of her comfort. He would not make that mistake again.

Ever.

Even Georgiana began tearing up.

"Why are you crying?" Darcy asked.

She shrugged happily. "It's nice to see everyone happy."

Bingley embraced the women and made his way to Darcy.

"Good afternoon, old friend." He shook Darcy's hand heartily.

"You are a most welcome sight."

"Bingley!" Georgiana called, pushing past her brother and thrusting herself into his arms.

Bingley beamed over her shoulder at Darcy. "Miss Darcy! You are growing far too quickly. It is very disconcerting!"

Darcy watched his family—and they were all truly family now—greet and hug with joy.

Ironic, really, that his wife's relatives felt more like family than some of his own. Or perhaps this was how many families were, and he'd simply never experienced it before.

It was yet another way Elizabeth had changed his life.

* * *

"You are truly returning to Pemberley so soon?" Jane asked Elizabeth as the housekeeper poured more tea in her private sitting room. "Miss Darcy won't be going to court?"

"It's not a secret; you needn't whisper," Elizabeth said, smiling at Jane's caution. She had nearly completely recovered from her surprise and dried her eyes. "Georgiana has decided against it. We don't wish to force her."

Jane smiled. "I understand why she doesn't wish to be in front of all those people. I should not like it either."

Elizabeth said and touched Jane's hand. "It's so wonderful to have you here." She paused, her throat squeezing again.

"I have missed you terribly. You have been well, haven't you?"

Elizabeth tried to answer, but her chin wobbled with emotion. She wanted to tell Jane the truth, but embarrassment, propriety, and unease held her tongue.

"What is it?" Jane asked. They were alone now and Elizabeth could speak freely to her sister, but she also didn't wish to worry her. "Cassandra is well?"

Elizabeth dabbed at her eyes. "Yes, she is a joy…" She stopped again.

How could she explain her feelings? How she felt at times outside her body? The fathomless despair that had gotten hold of her?

Jane's eyes were concerned, but also wide and kind.

Elizabeth dabbed her eye with a handkerchief. "I did not always feel well after my confinement. It's so busy in town, and I missed Pemberley."

Jane nodded gently.

Elizabeth paused. She knew some considered it shameful to not feel joy upon the birth of a dear child, but she could not have an honest intimacy with Jane without telling her.

"I had very low spirits. Darcy brought a doctor." A fluttery feeling swept through her as if she had swallowed a live butterfly.

"Oh!" Jane's hand went to her mouth.

"I felt quite undone." Elizabeth nodded." But it is receding." She smiled to show Jane she was better.

"How has Darcy reacted?"

A tear slipped down Elizabeth's cheek. "Very kindly. He called a physician, but then sent him away when he wanted to bleed me repeatedly. Then he made Lady Catherine leave when she insulted me."

Jane's mouth opened. She laughed. "Oh, Lizzie! Truly?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, he has certainly proven his devotion to you."

"He has. More than I ever expected."

Jane clutched her hand again. "We are both very lucky in husbands."

"Indeed, we are."

Her door creaked slowly open as the mother dog nosed her way into the room.

"Who is this?" Jane asked as she patted the dog.

"She doesn't have a name yet. She is a stray I found with three pups in the woods in Hyde Park."

Jane, who had always liked animals, smiled. "Hello, Lady."

The dog moved to Elizabeth's side and sank into a ball next to her feet. "_Lady_ is a pretty name." Elizabeth smiled at Jane. "I think you have christened her."

"She has taken to you. And Georgiana says there are puppies?"

Elizabeth nodded. "We've been bottle feeding them."

"You have quite a bustling nursery," Jane said. "Of all species."

Elizabeth set her teacup back in its saucer and looked down, silent for a moment.

"I believe we are trying," she said.

And she truly felt she was.

* * *

Dinner that night was a gathering of old and new friends and family with much laughter, stories, wine and chatter. Bingley and Jane learned the details of London society, dogs found in woods, and Lady Catherine's treatment of her daughter Anne."It is none of our business," Jane said carefully, "but It is a shame Lady Catherine insists on dominating every aspect of poor Anne's life."

"I believe her concern comes from love but is poorly expressed," Elizabeth said.

"Lady Catherine has always frightened me," Bingley said, sipping wine. "I don't know how Darcy would dutifully visit her on holidays when he was young. I think I'd prefer a haunted castle than to have to accommodate the specter of your aunt."

"She is not quite that bad," Georgiana said, pleased to see that even Darcy smiled with the rest of them.

After dinner, Bingley and Jane were introduced to the puppies, and Bingley lay on the floor and let the puppies lick his face and chew his hair until he was overcome, and sat up, gasping and laughing.

Even her brother himself seemed downright jovial. He touched Elizabeth's hand several times and referred to her as "my dearest."

"You have tortured Bingley enough for one day, G.," Darcy said. "Save some of him for the rest of the week."

Bingley stood up and brushed his hair down into a semblance of respectability."I don't mind. Rather face the dogs than Lady Catherine," he said and everyone smiled.

Georgiana could see that Elizabeth seemed to be feeling better. She smiled more and her eyes at times even sparkled with humor the way they used to. From time to time, she still stared out the window, looking lost, but that was occurring less often.

"Miss Darcy," Bingley said, smiling slyly. "Do tell me more of this neighbor, Mr. Merriweather. Will we be seeing him soon?"

Georgiana's face warmed and her brother's brow creased. Did he still not like him, after everything?

For once when talking to Bingley, Georgiana didn't have a ready answer. "I am not certain. We are returning to Pemberley and I believe he will remain in town for the season."

Darcy's expression softened. "Are you certain that's what you want, G., to return to Pemberley?" Georgiana nodded and Darcy smiled in response. She could tell he was pleased Elizabeth was on the mend. She would be easier at Pemberley than in town and she knew that was more important.

Darcy cleared his throat, and everyone turned back to look at him. "Well, Bingley? Jane? I know you only just arrived. But might you wish to travel again and stay with us at Pemberley?"

* * *

The air was cool, for it was still very early as the carriages pulled away from the Darcy London townhome a week later and headed north.

Darcy and Bingley rode, while Jane, Georgiana and Elizabeth sat together with Cassandra in the largest carriage. Another coach followed, carrying Georgiana's maid, the mother dog, puppies, and several canisters of goat's milk.

"We look a bit like a circus leaving town," Elizabeth said, pleased to be leaving London for Pemberley.

Jane smiled. "We are quite a motley group. Be thankful Mama did not get her to wish and accompany us here. Can you imagine?"

Elizabeth frowned. "No, was she really contemplating coming?"

Jane nodded and smiled sympathetically. "She means well, but she is not as hale as she thinks. She wants to visit everyone and then finds herself overwhelmed with nerves."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm not so sure she is so innocent as that, but I am glad I do not have to share you with her right now."

"I just realized I will be able to play my pianoforte again. My proper one is at Pemberley," she sat back and smiled to herself.

"A relief, indeed," Elizabeth said teasingly.

"I only meant it would be nice to play again."

"And it will be nice to hear you play."

"I know you are feeling better when you tease me," Georgiana said.

Elizabeth reddened—she was embarrassed that others were aware of her trouble. "Yes, I am feeling better. So there may be more teasing."

She rolled her eyes. "I already have Bingley to deal with."

Jane laughed. "Better he directs his humor at you than at me. I am not sure how we will be able to leave and _not_ take at least one puppy with us."

"I hope so. They will have fine homes at Netherfield," Georgiana said. "And then I can visit them and watch them grow."

Despite the length of the journey, Elizabeth and Jane fell easily into conversation, immersed in discussing family and catching up, while Georgiana dozed off in the jostling carriage.

"How is Mama? What will she do for Easter if her dear Jane is not there?"

Jane scoffed playfully. "She barely notices me anymore. She is all about Bingley, the most excellent man in Hertfordshire."

"I cannot believe that," Elizabeth said. Jane had always been her mother's favorite.

"No," Jane said. "She's very keen to have me about, as then she has access to him. I am starting to think she had girls solely to procure young men that she can boss around and make them move furniture."

"Is it that bad?"

Jane smiled guiltily. "We are here to have a break from Mama." Outside her window, Bingley trotted by. She leaned her head partially out the window and called to her husband.

"Bingley, who is my mother's favorite person?"

The wind ruffled Bingley's hair as he answered.

"Currently? I? But I imagine I will have a contender for that role with Darcy," he said from his seat.

Elizabeth smiled at his ready answer.


	15. Chapter 15

On the final day of the journey back to Pemberley, the weary travelers changed horses and stopped at a small, tidy inn to prepare themselves for the final stretch to Pemberley. Darcy, impatience to return the road, chewed at his lip. He was eager for the ladies to be as comfortable as possible.

While Georgiana and her maid finished the puppies' early morning feeding, the others waited at a small table at the inn, drinking tea.

Bingley entered and sat down after observing the feeding. "Darcy, your sister is a cracking caregiver. She cleans one while the maid feeds the others. She will be an excellent house manager. Have you ever considered how you'll feel when Georgiana departs from Pemberley?" Bingley asked.

Darcy's teacup stopped midway to his mouth and he looked at Bingley. "Gracious no. She is only seventeen."

Bingley frowned and scratched his head. "You do wish her to marry, don't you? Didn't you say she had an attachment with a neighbor boy?"

Darcy drummed his fingers on the table as his stomach tightened. This was not his ideal conversation topic at the moment. Or any moment.

"There is no arrangement. She certainly is not engaged."

"Are you sure?" Bingley asked.

"She does speak of him often," Jane said, clearly feeling the topic was safe to bring up.

"Enough. Time to go!" Darcy stood up, startling Bingley.

"I think we've found a sore spot for Darcy," Bingley said, elbowing Jane, loud enough that he could be heard by all.

Darcy's hand slammed onto the table loud enough that the serving girl nearby looked over. "Enough, Bingley! Georgiana's not going to marry a tradesman! She knows what's expected of her. That's the end of it!"

He immediately regretted his outburst. _Why was he so easily provoked?_ He was no better than his aunt. Elizabeth's worried eyes met his, before glancing behind him. Bingley and Jane followed her gaze past him.

Dread pooled in his gut as he turned his head.

Georgiana stood in her traveling coat and hat behind him in the doorway. At first, she was perfectly still and he wondered if she had heard him. But her eyes grew large and damp. In the dim light, he saw her chin tremble.

He hadn't meant for her to hear that. "G.," he said, his voice now hoarse. "I didn't mean…"

She broke away and ran out the front door.

Elizabeth's eyes showed disappointment. _Dammit, why couldn't he control himself when it came to Georgiana?_

Just a moment ago, he had been the one ready to walk out of the room. Now he caused Georgiana to do so. A year ago, he could have made this pronouncement to his sister and not had to worry about how she might take it. It would have been understood. He knew circumstances had changed. Sweat broke out along his brow.

"William..." Elizabeth said gently.

He couldn't bear to hear how he'd let his sister down again.

"I know," he hissed, sounding harsher than he meant. Hurt flashed in her eyes.

Why was he so sensitive when it came to his family?

Elizabeth sighed and followed Georgiana out of the room.

Bingley met his eyes and smiled halfheartedly.

"Sisters," he said, before tipping his head back to finish his tea, "are difficult creatures who should often be treated with extreme caution."

Darcy swallowed and nodded. "I concur."

* * *

Tears blurred Georgiana's vision. She tried to breathe in, but couldn't. She took another ragged breath, hoping the fresh air would calm her.

So far, it wasn't working.

Outside, the sunlight hurt her eyes and she shaded them with her hand to look around. Two carriages arrived at the inn and one was departing, so a handful of people stood waiting. They looked at her with frowning, unfriendly faces.

She needed to get away. She walked quickly down a lane of honey-colored stones, her half-boots clicking in a staccato rhythm.

She leaned against a stone wall to slow her breathing. Elizabeth followed her outside and called out to her. A moment later, Elizabeth's hand was on her shoulder, but Georgana tried to turn away from her.

Tears ran down her face. She tried to hold back, but they came.

"Oh, Georgiana," Elizabeth said and pulled her into her arms. "He didn't mean what he said."

"He did," Georgiana said, sobs shuddering her chest. She fought to breathe, and tears blurred her vision. "I am as trapped as Anne." It was only speaking it out loud that made her realize it.

"No, no. Shhh," Elizabeth said into her hair, letting Georgiana cry. "You are not." She pulled back, looking at her and pressed her hands on Georgiana's face. "I will not let that happen."

Elizabeth's gaze calmed her and her sobs slowed. Her kind face could almost convince her that things might be all right after all. Maybe Elizabeth's guidance could somehow free her. She leaned back against the wall, suddenly tired.

Jane approached them slowly. "Are you all right, Miss Darcy?"

She sniffed back her tears. "Yes," she said quietly.

Jane smiled sympathetically.

"Returning to Pemberley will improve everything," Elizabeth said, holding onto Georgiana's hand. "I promise."

Georgiana nodded, wiping her tears, and followed her back to the inn.

* * *

Darcy loathed himself.

He'd always looked down on men who shouted and bullied those around him, and—by God—he'd done just that. Just after he'd promised Elizabeth he'd be a better husband.

He was an unmitigated ass.

His horse trailed behind Bingley's, following the lady's carriage. Bingley himself said nothing but occasionally looked at him with a forlorn expression. No one spoke. Even inside the carriage, the ladies were quiet. And it was all his fault.

Because he was a stupid ass.

But the idea of Georgiana leaving Pemberley made him queasy and disquieted. He knew it was irrational, for of course he wanted her to grow up and have a family of her own—_didn't he?_ At times it almost seemed she was more like a daughter to him and his fierceness toward her startled him.

Elizabeth was angry at him. She barely looked at him as they left the inn, and she didn't wait to take his arm to enter the carriage the way she usually did. She would suggest caution because she was a tolerant, reasonable person. He didn't currently feel reasonable.

Darcy's sense of dread increased over each mile they rode, his unease and self-loathing infused him entirely the further they headed into Derbyshire.

The countryside was markedly different than a month before. Spring had come to Derbyshire and what had been stark, bare branches before now bore tender green leaves or small buds yet to open.

He was surprised by the already-blooming flowers. Green plants carpeted the side of the road. Even red and pink tulips, mostly still unopened, poked out of the ground. Some delicate white flowers he couldn't identify—Elizabeth could name them—bloomed along the path they and the carriage traveled.

Oh, he was an ass! Even after everything Elizabeth had gone through. He thoroughly despised himself.

The longer Darcy looked at Derbyshire's land, the more amazing the springtime seemed. The flowers bloomed even though the earth had been hard and cold. They braved the bracing temperatures and sent green, tender shoots up each spring because some ancient part of them told them to do so. He'd seen it so many times, but he'd always taken it for granted. And yet here it was again. Soft and fragrant. As though it had never been winter at all. Nature risked it every year.

_A bit like family, he supposed._

Darcy's throat tightened. He needed to allow Georgiana to live her own life. But the humiliation—the failure of his actions to protect her from Wickham—still seared him.

* * *

Excitement bubbled up inside Elizabeth as the carriage turned down the drive to Pemberley. How beautiful the estate was, particularly in spring. Now that snow was gone and the grass green and lush, it looked like something out of a fairy story. Her heart swelled taking the great house in again. It was more beautiful than she remembered. The proud white stone showed against the grass and neat rows of flowers starting to bloom.

Even Cassandra, who lay in Jane's arms, seemed to notice the big house in the distance. "Home," Elizabeth said to her. The baby yawned and blinked her eyes.

"What a lucky girl you are, for that is where you'll grow up," Jane, who held her, said softly and nuzzled the baby.

"She looks very natural in your arms," Elizabeth said.

Jane reddened visibly.

"Yes," Georgiana said. "When are you and Bingley...?" She stopped herself and also turned red. "I mean…" She stopped again.

Elizabeth could not help smiling. "We are all women here. I believe we may speak of it."

"No, it's all right," Jane said to Georgiana kindly. "As soon as God grants us the joy. Besides, Cassandra will need a playmate soon."

"Better you than I," Elizabeth said. "I have done my share."

"Do not say that to Mama," Jane added, rolling her eyes. "She is already upon me about it. And she speaks of it in front of Bingley!"

Jane wore a horrified, but amusing expression. Elizabeth already felt easier here in the country than in London.

"Perhaps we shall allow Jane some time to adjust to being a wife before she also becomes a mother," Elizabeth said to Georgiana, who nodded.

"They are both monumental roles," Georgiana said sagely and looked out the window.

Jane raised her eyebrows at Georgiana's wise words.

"An apt observation," Elizabeth agreed.

* * *

Pemberley during spring was so beautiful, Darcy could gaze upon the tranquil green hills for hours and not grow bored. He was the luckiest man in the world.

Why, then, did he sometimes act so loathsome?

These thoughts swirled in his head as they approached the house.

He needed to apologize to everyone: Elizabeth, Georgiana, even Jane, and Bingley, who were his guests. He needed to grovel at Elizabeth's feet and beg her to overlook his detestable reaction once again.

He was tired of himself. How could his family not be as well?

"Well, old boy. Finally arrived," Bingley said. It was perhaps the first words he'd said to Darcy all afternoon. Even Bingley thought he was an ass.

Georgiana and Jane exited the carriage, followed by Cassandra, who was handed to the maid, and then Elizabeth emerged. Tired, but still handsome.

Small dark circles lay under her usually smooth eyes and her hair was less shiny than usual, but those were the only signs she had been inside a tiny, jostling carriage all day.

Steadfast, lovely Elizabeth.

Darcy could wait no longer. He wanted to exorcise his sins now they were back on his ancestral seat.

"Pray, forgive me," Darcy said, turning to the fatigued group. "I believe I owe each of you an apology. I know we are tired from the journey, but I must speak."

Elizabeth stopped, Cassandra in her arms. "Surely this can wait until we're inside," she said.

"No," Darcy said and paused and shaded his eyes in the bright sun. "Er, yes, this is important. But we can go inside."

He waited for them to make their way up the steps and into the entryway of Pemberley and asked his servants to see to their luggage.

Inside the first sitting room, he took off his coat and handed it to his housekeeper. Georgiana entered last, still not making eye contact. She fiddled with a ribbon on her dress.

"Driving here, I am reminded that I am the luckiest man in the world. In addition to the most beautiful land in England, I have the fortune to have a kind wife who has given us a healthy baby. I also have a gentle, lovely sister who shall be launched soon into the world. Truly, my cup runneth over."

Cassandra began to fuss in Elizabeth's arms. He spoke more quickly.

"After our mother passed, Georgiana and I knew what it's like to grow up in a home rich with possessions, but not always kindness. Ironically, I had the gall earlier today to inflict my opinions on my sister, despite the fact that I have been the recipient of such an unhappy scheme from my own family."

Georgiana looked up at him with surprise.

"I had the privilege to choose my spouse, and I am the better man for it, as I am reminded every day. Although I want to protect my sister, I also need to accept that she is coming into her own. So long as Georgiana chooses someone who loves and strives to protect her I will not stand in the way."

Cassandra's fusses increased in volume, which Elizabeth tried to suppress by bouncing her gently.

"I see my daughter is telling me I have spoken enough," Darcy said quickly.

He stopped and for a moment, and only the pops and crackles of the fire in the hearth could be heard. Then Cassandra started to cry. Everyone turned and fussed over her. Past the ladies crowding around her, Elizabeth met Darcy's eyes and smiled.

_The End_


	16. Epilogue

It was a bright May morning when Elizabeth pushed the pram up the drive. Darcy asked the groundskeeper to smooth down the gravel so that his wife could take the pram nearly anywhere on the grounds without trouble, and he had happily complied. Some mornings she walked alone in the woods, and on others, she pushed Cassandra in the pram along Pemberley's green, long drive. But no matter where she went, she was always followed by Lady, who acted as Elizabeth's constant shadow at Pemberley.

Elizabeth's mood had improved upon arriving at Pemberley, but she was careful to plan part of her day outside, usually walking, even when it rained or was chilly. Although at times it was drudgery to dress in heavier layers, she found she felt better afterward and began to think of it as part of her necessary routine.

A bird twittered and swooped overhead, and Cassandra squealed and jerked her chubby arms and legs out in delight. Elizabeth smiled. Indeed, everyone in the family seemed more comfortable in the fresh clean air of the country.

Next to her, Jane leaned over to examine the pink flowers on a bush. "Do you know what flower this is?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, but I'll ask Calhoun, our gardener; he's very knowledgeable."

"I wonder if they would grow at Netherfield. Do you think this shrub can grow tall enough to block out Mama?"

"Doubtful," Elizabeth said. "Perhaps you should seek something thicker, maybe with thorns?"

Jane gave Elizabeth a knowing look.

"A moat with a drawbridge I can let down for Papa, you, and Darcy."

Elizabeth laughed, surprised at Jane.

"I shouldn't speak that way, I may be needing Mama's help soon," Jane said and studied the bush.

Elizabeth rattled a toy for Cassandra and waited for her to say more. When Jane didn't, she looked at her.

"What do you need Mama's help with?"

Jane smiled and said nothing. She blushed, her finger lingering on a flower.

Elizabeth stood still for a moment, looking at her sister.

"Jane? Really?"

Jane smiled to herself. "Perhaps. We will have to wait and see. I have not told Mama. I wish for a little more peace before I do."

Elizabeth embraced her sister, and they both laughed as Elizabeth wiped away a tear from her face.

"I'm so pleased for you," Elizabeth said. "Hang Mama, I want to be there for you!"

"I would like that very much," Jane said, and they turned to walk back to Pemberley. In the distance, Elizabeth could see Georgiana, her maid, and Adam Merriweather on the lawn, each feeding a puppy.

"I see your neighbor has returned to Derbyshire," Jane said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, despite Georgiana's fears he returned almost straight away."

She watched Georgiana set the puppy in the grass as it tried to walk, stumbling over its paws.

"Look, Elizabeth! The pups are learning to walk!" Georgiana called and Elizabeth nodded.

Bingley strode out into the sunshine, removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and was given a puppy and a bottle by the maid.

Moments later, Darcy emerged on the lawn as well.

"So here is where you all are," he said. "Of course, with the puppies. I should have guessed, Bingley." Darcy's gaze fell on Adam, and Elizabeth swallowed, wondering how he might react. But he merely walked to the yard and stood nearby.

"The pups are walking," Georgiana said to her brother.

"I see, G. That means soon they will be crawling into everything." He nodded to Adam. "Happy to see you returned safely from London, Mr. Merriweather."

Adam, looking up from his milky puppy, nodded pleasantly.

"I find the country is more to my liking."

"I agree." Darcy glanced at Georgiana and nodded.

Darcy met Elizabeth's gaze as she and Jane walked over. His expression was tender. He went to her side and gazed down at Cassandra.

"How is our Sausage?" He asked her softly.

"Perfect. Although she will soon be getting into everything as well."

"I'm trying not to contemplate that," he said.

They both stood watching their daughter's face look up at them.

"And you, Mrs. Darcy?" He stood close to her and let his hand brush against hers, something he had recently started doing. He thought he was being discreet, and she liked the gesture too much to mind.

"Very well, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, and momentarily wrapped her smallest finger around his.

"She is a spitting image of her mother," Darcy said, admiringly. The baby waved her arms joyfully when she saw her father.

"Does Sausage want to get up?" He reached into the pram and lifted her out, and she squealed with delight.

Again, Elizabeth's heart swelled.


End file.
